War torn bonds
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: Bumblebee was lucky enough to be adopted by Ironhide after he was orphaned, but he still feels like something is missing from his life. Bee knows that his creators are dead but he finds himself returning to an old memory and wondering if a forgotten purple bot from his past could still be alive. Oc as Bee's sister, some father/son Bee and Ironhide.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first official plot bunny! my other stories were more thought out and slowly formed into plots but this idea just popped int my head and was like WRITE MEEE! and i did and it went off on some strange tangent thing and i had no idea whhat i was writing for half of it, but i hope you like it. Again, its not in any particular universe it's in the past when bee was like 12ish in human years. Hope you like it!**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A small Bumblebee waddled around on the floor of his living room. He was trying in vain to walk towards his creators, who were holding a little bundle that was smaller than him. His father was a tall mech with blue and black armor plating and his mother was mostly light pink with some dark purple highlights here and there. _

_His father picked him up when he got close enough and held him up to the mysterious bundle. Bee clicked curiously, tilting his head and looking up at his creators for an explanation._

_"Bee," His mother said, gently turning the object she was holding towards Bee, "This is your new little sister."_

_Bee smiled when he saw a tiny lavender-colored femme resting in his mother's arms. Her armor was shiny and iridescent, so that when the light hit it you could see a whole spectra of purple. Her optics were closed at first but she slowly began to open them when she felt herself being moved._

_Bee stared into her optics, they were a crisp and clear baby blue, almost white, similar to his parents and himself. The purple bot looked from Bee to her creators and back again, she could trust this yellow mech, he looked like her creators. Once she had accepted this she smiled an adorable smile that would make even a decepticon's spark warm, and moved her tiny servos back and forth rapidly._

_Bee reached his servos out and his father moved him closer to his sister so he was able to touch her servo, it was so much smaller than his. He poked at one of her digits and in turn she looked up at him and copied the action, poking Bee in the stomach._

_Bee reeled back with a giggle, falling down in his father's large servo, the servo responded and cupped the sparkling in a protective grip so he would not fall out._

_Bee was still giggling when he felt a rumble shake his house, causing him to stop abruptly and look up at his mother and father. They looked worried, that made Bee worried and he reached out for his father's chest plating, immediately being accepted and caressed close to his father's spark, being shielded by protective servos. _

_He heard his mother say something to his father and then he heard her footsteps fade away from them._

_the small yellow sparkling trembled in his father grip, hoping that the loud noises would stop, and just when he thought he couldn't be more terrified his father stopped and put him down._

_"You have to hide until help comes," He said kneeling to look at Bee, occasionally looking over his shoulder, "Don't get out unless you see bots with white or blue optics, alright?" Bee's father asked._

_Bee nodded, blue or white optics meant it was safe. Bee grabbed his father for a hug. His father accepted the hug and transferred all his feelings of love to his creation, hoping that this wouldn't be that last time they saw each other._

_"I love you very much Bumblebee," his father said getting up and hiding Bee in a vent and turning to go._

_"wove," said Bee, but his father was already gone, unable to hear his son utter his first word._

_Bee watched through the slits in the vent as some large bots stormed into his home, they had red optics, that color was not blue or white, so Bee stayed put. _

_His father came storming back into the room, giving Bee a sense of safety. But that feeling was soon cut off as the bots with red eyes stabbed his creator through the spark, Bee's optics were as wide as saucers, he wasn't sure he would be able to trust any bots now, whether they had blue or red optics. His young processor told him that he should be crying but he held it in so the evil bots would not hear him, he didn't want to go offline._

_As his father fell to the ground his optics reached out to the vent, and for a split second Bee felt safe again, but then those optics dimmed and as his father's form was dragged away and he felt a burning pain in his chest._

_The feeling wouldn't go away, and on top of that there was the sadness of seeing what he just had, bee couldn't handle it, and he went into stasis lock_

**FLASHBACK END**

Bee sat on his berth, looking at nothing in particular, thinking back to one of his earliest memories. He had replayed this memory file over more than any other, and although it was pixelated and faint, it was all he had of his real creators and his sister.

Bee knew the rest, and didn't need to replay those memories, the autobots, with their blue eyes, had come to the burning rubble of the home and found nothing but a sparkling in stasis lock hidden in a vent.

From there Bee was taken in by the autobots, they planned to give him to a neutral family but as the war raged on, neutrals were found far and few between and the ones that managed to stay without a faction often had trouble providing for themselves, let alone an orphaned sparkling.

So as time went on it became apparent that the little sparkling would have to stay with them until arrangements could be made. those arrangements were never made though and he stayed with them to this day.

And that's why Bee found himself sitting in his berthroom in the autobot HQ, thinking about his past. He was grateful to the autobots and loved everyone in the base, he had grown up here and it was his home, the bots here were his family, he just could never fully forget that he had another family, even if it was for a short time, they were still his family and he felt the need to find them. He knew it was nearly impossible, and that they were probably all offline, but he couldn't help but hope.

His doors opened and Ironhide walked in, breaking him from his deep thought.

"Care to explain why Ratchet's wrenches are welded to the ceiling?" Ironhide said looking down at the youngling, he knew that he shouldn't have let him hang around the twins for more than a few hours. They were a bad influence, and a nuisance.

Bee looked up smiling sheepishly, "I'd rather not explain." He said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Ironhide tapped his foot, his charge was always causing trouble and he usually got away with it, everyone loved him anyway so all he had to do was whine a little and he could wiggle out of almost anything.

"You know Ratchet is not the best mech to prank right? He has a temper to rival mine." Ironhide said. "How about we don't get him angry and you go apologize and help him get his wrenches off of the ceiling," Ironhide said not really leaving any room for Bee to say no.

"Okay," Bee said smirking and jumping down from his berth. Yup this was definitely his family, his huge, dysfunctional, crazy, patchwork, family.

Bee and Ironhide walked into the med bay and met with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were standing next to one another, nervously shifting from pedde to ped.

"Hey Bee," The twins said at almost the same time, they punched each other.

Bee laughed, the twins would punch one another over the smallest things, they usually never hurt each other, but occasionally they found themselves trembling in Ratchet's med bay because they had hit too hard. It didn't help that Ratchet was also their guardian and didn't like it when they got hurt. The only reason they had enough confidence to weld his wrenches to the ceiling is because he was their guardian and wouldn't hurt them, at least not a lot.

Ironhide looked down at the little troublemakers, "whose idea was this exactly?" he asked, raising an optic ridge and crossing his arms.

"Sunny's" Bee said quickly, pointing at said bot.

"Bee's" said Side's at the same time as Bee.

Sunstreaker just stood there pointing at Bee and Sideswipe.

Ironhide couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "well that sure cleared things up," He said sarcastically as Ratchet entered with a cross look on his faceplates.

"So, do you three sparklings find it funny that all my wrenches are magically stuck on the ceiling?"

"Yes?" Sunstreaker said shrugging.

Sideswipe punched him in the arm, "No we don't." He said, putting on his most angelic smile.

Ratchet took up a similar stance to Ironhide, crossing his arms and giving the younglings a quizzical look.

"You mechlings," Ratchet said talking directly to his charges, "I expect more of you, you should be setting an example for Bee, you are the older mechs, although I am beginning to have doubts about your maturity compared to Bumblebee's." then Ratchet turned to Bee, "And you Bee, I'm disappointed in you, you are usually the one who stops these two hooligans from doing dumb things." Ratchet berated.

All three younglings were staring at their peds, nervous to meet Ratchet or Ironhide's gaze.

"No energon treats for two weeks for all three of you," Ratchet said, hoping that would at least prevent the pranks for a few weeks.

The group let out a collective whine.

Ratchet was always a spoil sport.

That night Bee lay awake in his berth, listening to the soft ventilating of the recharging Ironhide and Chromia in their berth.

He couldn't seem to go into recharge, and he didn't know why, nothing in particular was bothering him, he just had this strange feeling in his spark that he couldn't explain.

He dismissed it and tried to drift off into recharge, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. He decided to just get up and walk around.

Bee exited the room, Ironhide probably wouldn't be too happy about him being out without telling him, but he just couldn't recharge and needed to walk around a bit, besides, he felt like something was pulling him out into the hallway, and he couldn't ignore that.

Bee walked around with no particular destination in mind, wandering aimlessly. He occasionally ducked into the shadows when an adult walked by, not wanting to have to go back to his room.

He ended up in front of one of the only windows that the base had, widows were a weak point for attack and the base tended to be attacked a lot so they were usually not an option. But this window was made of 5 foot thick glass and was more like a see-through wall than an actual window.

The yellow youngling looked out at Cybertron, it was dark except for the few fires burning from recent battles, there were still a few cities that were operational and inhabited shining in the distance, but they were dangerous and disheveled.

Bee rested his hands on the glass, he felt like there was something out there that was calling to him, but he couldn't place what it was, or tell if he was just imagining it.

Bee felt a tug in his spark, something was definitely up, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Bee was debating what to do when he saw a reflection in the glass, someone was behind him.

He turned quickly, nervous that it was one of the adults who would take him back to his room, but he found it odd that he had heard no footsteps. He discovered why there were no footsteps when he had turned full circle, there was a barely visible wisp of light floating towards him.

Bee stumbled backwards, landing on his aft, he had never seen anything like this before.

When the light didn't advance or make a move to harm Bee, he decided to get up and investigate. He slowly lifted himself off the ground, as to not startle the thing, he didn't even know if it was alive or if it was some weird illusion, but he figured he should take precautions.

"Hello, my name is Bumblebee." Bee said, figuring it was as good a place to start as any.

The thing did not reply instead it started to move from side to side gracefully, it's soft pink glow brightening for a second and then dying back down again.

"Um ok, what are you?" he asked, "can you talk?" He asked as a followup when he got no reply. to his first question.

The thing shook from side to side, Bee took that as a no.

It started to move away, stopping so Bee could follow. It unfortunately led him back to his own room, but when it passed through the door he figured he should follow, it wasn't like it could wake up his guardians. He slowly opened the door and crept in, the thing was now near his bed, bouncing up and down as if telling him to hurry.

Bee silently made his way over to his berth, climbing up on it and staring at the thing, It just floated there. Bee stared at it for quite some time, but it just stayed there almost like it was waiting for him to do something. He decided that it wasn't going to do anything so he figured he would try to go into recharge.

He ran into the same problem of falling into recharge but then the pink glow came close to his helm and floated there.

It waited for him to shutter his optics, and kept on floating near the youngling's helm when he did.

For some reason Bee felt incredibly safe at that moment and started to feel drowsy. Right before he drifted into recharge he thought he could hear the faint sound of someone singing a lullaby. It was so quiet that he could barely pick it up with his audio receptors, but it sounded so familiar.

Bee fell into recharge almost immediately after hearing the eerily familiar song, but not before he heard someone whisper find her.

**Love it? like it? hate it? have no emotional standing whatsoever? review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter Thanks to the people who reviewed: Black1Bee, Darkness within my soul, and I am the Blue Jay. You guys are the best, sorry if this chapter is a bit slow I am having partial writers block as I write this, I keep stopping and starting. Anyyway I don't own this I only own the family of Bee and all that.**

**Enjoy!**

Bumblebee woke up feeling completely rested. He had never in his life slept so peacefully and so fully, and he wasn't quite sure if what he remembered from last night was a dream or if it was reality. He decided he would file it in his memory banks just in case and come back to it later and maybe figure out what had happened.

Bee stretched and got out of his berth, Ironhide was still in recharge but Chromia was reading something on a data pad, still in bed.

"Hey Bee," she said as she saw her charge pass by. "Sleep well?"

"Very." Bee said, "Can I go hang out with the twins?"

"Sure, sweetspark, just don't do anything irresponsible," she said, indirectly talking about their pranking nature.

"Thanks," Bee said as he left the room.

Bee was going to visit the twins but first he figured he would go look out the window again, to see if it would provoke some hidden memory or on the off chance that the glowing light was there again. He still had trouble believing that it had happened.

Bee approached the window and looked out at the gleaming surface of the metal world. It looked so peaceful in the morning sunlight, Cybertron's two suns were extremely bright and reflected off of any surface that their light came in contact with.

Bee could barely see the cities he had seen last night, now they were metal towers in the distance, blending in with the sky in a way that they looked like a mirage.

Bee strained his eyes to see something in the distance, it was bright purple flare, barely visible, sitting among the shining terrain of the planet. Bee wasn't sure if it was just light reflecting off of some scrap metal or if it was something else, but every time he shifted his gaze the flare shimmered and soon after it completely disappeared, Bee felt a swell of dizziness wash over him and he almost toppled over, if not for a steadying servo on his back he would've.

He hadn't noticed that Mirage was standing near him. Mirage had seen the little bot stumble and had lent a servo to help him steady himself.

"You okay there bee?" Mirage asked. He had been watching the youngling curiously since he had walked up to the window. Mirage had been cloaked and wasn't visible but he was surprised that Bee hadn't detected him, the little bot was getting increasingly good at espionage.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mirage," Bee said holding his head and looking confusedly at the ground. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem, do you wanna see Ratchet?" Mirage asked.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," Bee said, not believing he was willingly going to the med bay, He usually hated check ups and whatnot but he didn't want to go around with a weak spark or something.

"Okay, you need some help walking?" Mirage said, extending a hand.  
"I think I'm fine now, I'll lean on you just in case." Bee said using Mirage's leg for support.

Ratchet saw the two approaching the med bay and let out a sigh, what had Bee done this time?

"Hey Ratch', Bee here needs a checkup." Mirage said, keeping it simple knowing Bee wouldn't want Ratchet to freak out.

"Doesn't Ironhide usually take him for checkups?" Ratchet asked, "And don't you always try to run away from the med bay?" Ratchet said turning to Bee.

"Well about that..." Bee said putting a hand on the back of his helm and looking down, trying to choose the right words to say, "I got a weird feeling in my spark a few minutes ago and would've fallen over if Mirage hadn't caught me," Bee said looking up at the tall red mech.

"Hmm.." Ratchet said thinking of what could cause such a feeling. "Well I'd better check you out then," He said leading bee into the Med bay. "Thank you Mirage, you may go now," Ratchet said, waving to the espionage agent.

"No problem Ratchet, good luck Bee, I hope everything is allright."

Ratchet helped Bee onto the medical berth, Bee was still a bit too short to get up there by himself but was too big to be picked up.

"Now, would you describe the feeling to me, and what you were doing when it happened?" Ratchet asked hooking a wire into a circuit in Bee's wrist.

"Well I was looking out the window," Bee said, there was no need to specify which one, there was _only_ one. "and I saw this weird purple light and then it disappeared. After that I felt very tired and dizzy, but it didn't come on slowly, it kind of washed over me. It felt like my spark was almost...empty." Bee said struggling to find the right words.

"Hmm...that doesn't sound too good. Did you recharge well?" Ratchet asked, trying to pinpoint the cause of this anomaly.

"Yeah, really well." Bee said, remembering his encounter with the light.

Ratchet's questioning went on for some time, sometimes getting closer to an explanation, sometimes farther, never grasping one solid theory though. Ratchet was starting to get a suspicion about what it was, but it was impossible, Bee was an orphan, these kinds of feelings only happened to bots with family bonds.

But the further into questioning Ratchet got the more he thought that it had something to do with a long forgotten familial bond that Bee had formed before they had rescued him. It couldn't have been with the mech they had found offlined in Bee's house, that bond was already broken, and as far as they knew he was Bee's only family, was it possible that there was someone out there, still functioning, who was related to Bee?

"Bumblebee do you remember anything from before you were taken in by the autobots?" ratchet asked, hoping this would answer the many confusing questions that were arising.

"Um . . ." Bee said, wondering if he should tell Ratchet about the last and only memory he had of his old family, he had never told anyone before. "Well there is one, but it's pixelated and short."

"Would you mind telling me about it?" Ratchet asked, not wanting to make Bee uncomfortable.

Bee sat there for a minute, no one but him knew about the memory, he had never trusted anyone with it, was he ready to let it out? But then Bee got an idea, "Can I tell Ironhide about it?" He asked, thinking that it would be way less difficult to tell his guardian about it then Ratchet, even though he was close to ratchet he was closer to Ironhide.

"That is an excellent idea," Ratchet said to his young patient.

:Ironhide report to the med bay please:

:Why?:

:Bee wants to tell you something:

:Okay . . . :

Ironhide appeared in the doorway several minutes later, he had almost sprinted there, thinking Bee was in trouble. He stopped when he saw bee sitting, 100% intact, on the medical berth.

"What happened?" Ironhide said looking back and forth between the medic and the scout.

"Nothing serious, we are trying to figure something out, so I'll leave you two to talk."

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Ironhide said, it wasn't everyday his charge willingly went to the med bay.

"Yes, and I'll be even more sure if Bee can tell you what he wants to, now would you please relax?" Ratchet said walking out of the med bay doors.  
Ironhide sat down hesitantly in a chair next to the medical berth, he still had no idea what was going on.

"So Bee what is it you want to tell me?" Ironhide asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Well theres a lot to tell you and I guess I should start by telling you what happened today..."

Bee explained what he had seen, leaving out the glowing light he saw at night, and trying, with difficulty, to explain the fuzzy memory.

Ironhide sat through the whole thing, nodding occasionally and comforting Bee when he spoke about his father's offlining.

When Bee was done Ironhide commed Ratchet to tell him he could come back in.

Ratchet walked through the doors and looked at the two mechs in his med bay.

"How did it go? Did it prove as any explanation as to why Bee's spark is feeling abnormal?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide looked to Bee to see if it was alright to tell Ratchet, Bee nodded in affirmation, and the weapons specialist relayed to Ratchet that Bumblebee had had a family and had seen his father offline but was unsure of what happened to his sister and mother.

"Well that does explain a lot, and if you are getting these feelings in your spark it is a possibility that one of them is online." Ratchet said slowly, not wanting to raise Bee's hope when he was not completely sure.

Bee looked up in shock, he had always had a small hope that they could be online, and now ratchet was standing in front of him and telling him that it was possible, he couldn't focus and began to feel weak.

Ironhide put a steadying hand on his back, seeing that he was in shock. He had a feeling things were about to change a lot for the little bot.

That night Bee lay in his berth, he couldn't sleep again, ratchet had told him that the feeling he had gotten was usually associated with danger that the other side of the bond was in. He couldn't help but feel like he had to do something, what if his sister or his mother were in danger?

Bee lay there for quite some time, thinking of what to do, he couldn't leave the base, even if he managed to get out, it was far too dangerous to be out there alone. Bee was about to just give up and force himself to recharge when he felt a familiar presence.

He turned in his berth, almost falling off in shock when he saw the pink light from last night bobbing up and down in front of him.

Bumblebee had to take a moment to reorganize his mind, he had seen and learned so much in one day that his processor couldn't handle it. He sat for a moment going through the days events and putting them into a place in his data banks and memory core.

Once he was done, he looked up at the light, who had waited for him, and gave it a questioning look, if it didn't talk then he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to either in order to get an understanding across.

It lowered itself down off the berth, Bee already knew that there was no arguing with the glowing light and followed not far behind. They exited the room and the light stopped abruptly, it looked to Bee as though it was spinning in a circle, as if deciding which way to go.

It quickly decided and went in the direction of the rec room. They passed the huge window on the way and the light stopped. Bee looked out again, he saw the purple flare but this time he was ready for the feeling that accompanied it and stood steady as the dizziness washed over him.

The light then continued, closing the short distance between it and the rec room, which was directly next to the window.

Bee followed, wondering where he was going, but he might never get the opportunity to know what the light wanted if he stopped now, and he had a strange feeling that it had to do with his family.

The light led him to the hatch to the waste disposal chute, Bee had a sinking feeling that he knew what was happening and that in a matter of moments he would be covered in garbage.

He was right, the light phased through the door, leaving Bee to squeeze himself down the chute, if he was younger he would have fit better, but he had grown since the days that he used to hide in the vents.

Bee ended up in a room filled with all kinds of junk, mostly scrap metal and empty energon cubes, so this was where all the garbage went. Being robots Cybertonians didn't really make that much waste so there was no need to empty the room for a very long period of time.

Bee was sure that there was no door, but the light just kept on moving after it popped up from one of the piles of garbage.

The light shot to the other side of the room, where there was a small vent, Bee moaned, would he have to try and squish himself in there?

The light answered his question as it passed to through the vent and continued on.

Well he had already gotten this far, no point in giving up now. Bee removed the vent plating and shoved himself down the small small square of metal, it was a snug fit but he could still move around.

Bee followed the light until it phased through what looked like a wall, A wall really? Bee was a good scout but he didn't have the ability to just magically pass through a solid wall. This was getting ridiculous.

But when he examined it closer he saw that there was very small breach in the shape of a square and that it was actually a door. He braced him back on the wall of the vent and kicked the door, it took a few tries but the door finally budged and Bee stared out at something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

The light was floating peacefully in the middle of Cybertron's torn up land.

Bee was outside.

**Continue? Stop? suggestions? do you like it? too many questions? Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey long time no update! sorry about the wait to those few of you who are following this story. I hope you like it. It's a bit of a sad chapter, you have been warned.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Bumblebee stared in awe at his surroundings, he hadn't been outside the base in a very long time, and the few times he ever made it out it was with an older bot to watch over him. Now he was all alone, except for the not-so-comforting floating light, in the big scary world.

The landscape seemed harsher and more menacing. When he knew he was safe with an adult the world had always looked inviting and interesting, but now everything looked dangerous and he had no desire to go further from the base than he already was.

Bee slowly took a step and looked down at the metal he was placing his foot on, it looked so foreign, so new, it contrasted greatly with the uniform shiny floors of his home.

He took another step, starting to get used to the slightly uneven ground and the way it felt under his pedes.

The light twirled around as if telling him to get over it and walk faster. Bee simply looked at it, why was he even following this strange light in the first place? It didn't seem to be helping him very much so far. Well, there was no turning back now, Ironhide would offline him no matter how long he stayed out, so why not stay out for as long as he wanted?

The light started to move, stopping every few seconds to see if bee was following.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said to the impatient light.

It kept going with increased speed, easily gliding above the jagged metal that was Cybertron's surface.

Bee had a bit more trouble, climbing over large heaps of metal, and tripping multiple times on the uneven ground. He kept going though, occasionally getting 'help' from the blob of light when he fell, which was really just it floating closer to him and hovering there until he got up.

By the time the light actually stopped, the two suns were high above his helm, and the base was small square on the horizon behind him.

"Now what?" Bee sked into the empty air.

The light slipped into a crevice in between two large sheets of metal and disappeared from sight.

Bee moaned, not wanting to try and fit down the small hole, he reluctantly went over to the place where the light had entered and looked in. It was completely dark, he managed to fit in, but had to crouch down once he was inside.

"Where are we?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

The light emerged from behind a hunk of metal and bounced up and down.

Bee turned on his nocturnal scanners and could instantly see every detail of his surroundings. He was in a small collapsed room, the floor was still somewhat intact, but the walls had caved in long ago. Rubble laid scattered on the floor and he could see a faint outline of what might have once been a berth.

The young scout was thoroughly confused, why had the light led him here? It seemed to be just another destroyed house in a war-zone, what was so special about this one?

The light recognized the confused look on Bumblebee's face and sped off to another corner of the room, waiting for Bee to follow.

Bee approached a large lump on the ground. At first it didn't look like much, just another piece of scrap metal, but as he got closer he realized with horror that it was an offlined frame.

Bee hesitantly inched forward, his curiosity trumping his fear. He saw that it was a femme, she had pink paint, and was fairly tall, she was facing away from Bee and it looked to him like she had been protecting something. He looked closer to see if whatever she was protecting was still there, but found that there was nothing in her arms.

He looked confusedly at the pink light, it circled around him once and then completely disappeared into the frame.

The pink paint glowed for a moment, the light soon dying down and the pink blob emerging to face Bee.

Bee thought for a moment, slowly connecting the dots.

"You were her?" he asked.

The light 'nodded' by moving up and down.

"Are you a ghost?" Bee inquired.

Again he got a yes.

Bee looked closer at the frame of the fallen femme, why did her spirit want to lead him here? He circled the body to get a closer look at her face, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what the femme's face looked like. He quickly scrolled back to his earliest memory in his processor, comparing a still frame of a certain femme to the one in front of him.

It was his mother.

Bee staggered back, he had finally found one of his family members, but she was no longer functioning, all this time he had hopes that he would find his real mother, online and well, this was a crushing blow to the young bot.

He leaned his back on a crumbled wall, slowly sinking to the ground. He began to click quietly, his shoulders moving up and down from time to time. He was only a youngling after all, he couldn't handle as much horror and tragedy as the war-hardened adults.

The light came over to Bee and floated in front of him until he looked up at her, his big optics were  
full of sadness, it made his mother's soul ache for her creation.

She floated there for a moment, and after bumping up against bee's cheek softly, she moved to where his spark was and phased into his armor, she would always be in his spark now, there to comfort him in times like these.

Bee immediately felt safer and stronger, he definitely felt more whole now, he stood up, still crouching because of the low ceiling, and looked around. There had to be another reason she had led him here.

He walked around, examining the torn and twisted structure of the once-peaceful home. He was looking for something, he just didn't know what.

Bee stopped dead in his tracks, he turned to look at a vent, it looked oddly familiar, where had he seen it before? Bee examined it closer, taking a step towards it, then it hit him, he knew where he was, this was his old house, that was the vent that had saved him from the decepticon's clutches.

Bee stood in shock for several minutes, it made sense that his mother's offlined frame was in their house, but he had almost hoped that she had survived then and died later from some natural cause in some other house, it turned out he was far from correct, she had died the same day as his father had. He just hoped the same was not true for his sister.

Bee walked even closer to the shaft, seeing something catch the light inside. He went to investigate only to find a holo projector sitting suspiciously untouched in the vent.

Bee, ignoring all the messages of reasoning showing up in his processor, reached out to touch the holo projector.

His fingers touched the cool smooth metal as he scooped the small object into his servos. Dust coated his digits as he turned it in one servo, looking for some way to turn it on, it was definitely old, older than anything he used back at base, and he wasn't quite sure how it worked.

Just as he was about to give up it began to shake in his hands, he quickly dropped it, fearing it was some sort of trap, and watched as a huge purple beam shot up from the small holo projector.

It was a map.

**Woah its a a map! that means that for some reason you should review! I make no sense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I am a horrible updater! sorry bout the wait for the 6 or so people who actually are following this story. Just wanna let you know that i will never abandon a story so even if I haven't updated in a month it doesn't mean that i never will, so have faith in the super busy high school student who writes this story(me).**

**This is sort of a wordy chapter it will get more exciting in the next one i promise!**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bee examined the hologram in front of him, it was strange color, not the normal fluorescent blue of most holo projectors, it was tinted purple.

He turned the map full circle with a swipe of his digits, trying to get a better view of where it was depicting. He realized, after much close inspection, that it was actually a map of the area around them, a very old one. Many structures that were now in place were not present on the map and many that had been destroyed long ago were.

This was definitely the oldest piece of technology Bee had ever held in his servos and it baffled him that it was still functioning.

After much inspection and tinkering, Bee finally found a small purple dot on the map, he zoomed in on the purple speck, it seemed to be a plotted location, could this be what he was out here to find. This was extremely exciting considering he had no idea what he was actually looking for, maybe this could explain what his mother's ghost could not.

He looked closer at the glowing circle, it seemed to be in the heart of the decrepit city that he had always seen on the horizon from the huge window back at base. He was always told that that city was nothing but trouble, full of neutrals, decepticons, even shifty autobots, it was like a mini-war zone in itself, fights just waiting to break out within its dirty streets.

Bee sat down, frustrated, all his life he had heard nothing but horror stories about the large grouping of buildings, how could he venture into a place that he had been raised to fear? But he had to, how else could he get rid of the emptiness he was feeling in his spark chamber?

The young bot was torn, half of him wanting nothing more than to run back to base and be held in Ironhide's safe arms, and the other half urging him to give into his curiosity, telling him that he would most likely never get another chance, let alone be let out of base ever after what he had done.

Bee sided with his curious half, besides, this was the only time he would probably ever be outside again, why not make the most of it?

So, tucking the projector into his subspace, he stood up and struggled out the hole from whence he came. Squeezing through the opening to get out was much harder than it had been getting in, it took him several attempts to finally be able to hoist himself up, but when he did he was shocked to find that the sky was already lit by the deep oranges of the second sunset, had he really been in there that long?

He sighed, shaking his head and standing up, looking around in order to get his bearings. He was about equidistant from both his home base and the looming city, he looked at both, and then began to trek towards the later, hoping he would get there before the second sun dipped completely below the horizon, it there was anything he feared more than the city it was the city at night.

* * *

Bee's shadow stretched far behind him, slithering over the rubble smoothly as he walked, the last bits of orange flare in the sky were casting the huge shadows that would soon envelope everything, and Bee had almost reached the city.

The small bot looked up from the ground and his optics scanned over the huge buildings, all of which looked as though they were about to fall over or crumble to dust. Bee briefly wondered what they had looked like before the war, but soon dismissed the thought as he could not imagine these dark figures as anything else than what they were.

Bee stood with his head tilted up, trying to see where the buildings ended and the sky began, but with the darkness that was currently seeping into the orange sky it was almost impossible to tell.

Bee was somewhat frozen in place, unable to make himself enter the first few dingy blocks of the city, with a deep intake and a lot of pent up courage, the yellow bot took his first step and began trudging through the slightly less rubble-filled streets of the large city.

He looked around constantly, every so often seeing something lurking the the shadows, a pair of blinking optics, an offlined frame, and various other sights that he could not tell from illusions of the shadows or sights of reality. Several bots could be seen behind doors or in alleyways, but none approached him, but at the same time the young spy felt as though millions of optics rested on his back.

Bee neared the taller, more densely packed part of the city and could immediately tell why his guardians had told him to stay away, there were a few bots out, who were either stupid or brave enough to face the dangers of the night, Bee felt as though he was both. There were a few scattered businesses with flickering dysfunctional signs and broken or cracked windows, and many a scattered frame or body part could be seen laying around on the dented metal sidewalk.

Bee tried to use his espionage skills to stick to the shadows, but a few of the more observant bots would rest their optics on him for a moment, briefly flash with confusion, and then pass over him, deeming him as not worth offlining. Bee guessed that many of the inhabitants of the city hadn't seen a youngling in years, he was one of the last after all, and the big city was no place for him.

Bee ducked into an the first alleyway he could find, well the first alleyway he could find that didn't have anyone occupying it, it took a surprisingly long time to find an empty one, and by the time he did he was nearing the middle of the dense city.

He huddled into a corner, not wanting the light of the holo-projector to shine out into the street and attract anyone. He turned it on, and, after much confusion as to the controls of the ancient thing, figured out how to find out where he was. A darker purple circle appeared where Bee was and he immediately searched for the light purple point that he had come here for. He was surprisingly close, only a few blocks away, he smiled to himself, soon he could find out why he was here and leave the dark city that struck fear into his very core.

Bee stashed away the holo-projector, not feeling like getting mugged, and tried to casually stroll out of the alley and back into the shadows in the street.

There weren't many street lamps, only about three per block, making the shadows abundant enough to use as cover, and more than once Bee ran into others who were doing the same, this city sure was creepy.

Bee slowly made his way towards the supposed place of the coordinates, hoping his memory served him right and he would not lead himself in the wrong direction, boy was he glad he had started training early in life, it gave him a small amount of consolation that he knew at least a bit about combat and espionage.

Bee reached the place he figured the coordinates were, and stuck in the shadows as he examined the building. It was one of the shorter ones, although still gargantuan compared to anything Bee was used to, and had a dirty black front made from cheap, dented metal. There were a few circular windows going up the side of the building, and a lone door sat on the street level, bolted with what appeared to Bee as way more locks than any door should have.

The locks were obviously all locked up tight, Bee counted six in all, and those were only the ones that were visible from the outside, Bee knew from his lessons that many locks could be hidden on the inside with no physical appearance on the outside, so the door was out of the question as an entry point, Bee looked around, how else could he get into this building?

Bee looked to an alleyway on the side of the building, maybe there was another way in. He crept past the street lamp with care, trying to stay unseen, and slipped into the dark alley, scanning the side wall with calculating optics.

Bee saw a window high up on the second floor, it was slightly ajar and could prove as an easy was in, well relatively easy as far as easy break ins go. He looked around for some way to reach the high window, his optics finally landing on a trash disposal bin.

Bee tried as quietly as possible, and with much struggle, to drag the trash bin over a bit, but only succeeded in getting it a few inches from its original place, it would have to do. Be heaved his frame up onto the top of the rusty container and reached up for the window, only one pedde balancing on top of the bin. He finally got a hold of the window frame, and after a few tries managed to lift his full body weight up to the window.

If he was in his next frame he wouldn't have been able to fit, he doubted any bot in the city was small enough to fit in the window, and was thankful for his small size.

bee stumbled through the window and landing on his side on a shiny floor, he shook his helm and began to get up, only to freeze when he felt that someone was watching him, he slowly lifted his helm so he could see what was in the room but immediately stopped when he saw at least six pairs of optics staring back at his own. The bots had utter looks of shock on their faces and were in similar frozen poses, confused beyond reasoning.

Bee had no idea what to do, he wished that one of his guardians was here to help him, but they weren't so he just stood frozen, waiting for another bot to make a move.

A large blue bot made that first move, he lunged straight for the unsuspecting yellow bot.

* * *

**Alrighty then another chapter! please review reviews are lovely and amazing and so many more adjectives and such. Yeah im crazy, whatever, review por favor!**

**Oh and if anyone can think of a good name for the city it would be appreciated and i would accredit the name to you cause i am really pulling up a blank on naming a random transformer city. thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a long time, sorry for those of you who are following this. The bots in this chapter are all of my own creation, names are pretty hard to think of and I'm pretty proud of them, if you have any feedback on any of the new OCs and the whole direction the story is going please PM me or review. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Bee rolled away from the approaching pair of servos. Once he had righted himself once again he found that he was a few feet from an open door. He took the opportunity and bolted out, not checking to see if anybot was following him.

If Bee had looked over his shoulder strut for a moment he would have seen a dark bot standing directly behind him and that was why he was so shocked when he suddenly saw a pitch black foot land right in front of his path, preventing him from fleeing the room.

"Well what have we got here?" asked the bot, picking Bee up by his scruff bar. "A little intruder?" He said, lifting bee to his optic level, Bee flinched and tried to curl into himself, not wanting to look into the bots dark red optics. Bumblebee knew that those eyes meant he was facing a decepticon.

"Hey bring 'im over 'ere" Said a gruff voice from somewhere inside the room.

Bee stayed tightly curled up as he felt his body swinging slightly as the dark bot began to walk back into the room, he flinched slightly when he heard the slamming of the receding door and the chink of more than one lock.

Bee felt himself being lowered onto a cold metal surface, and heard the creaking of several bots moving in around him. When he finally got the nerve to open up one optic he immediately shut it tight again, seeing that there were more than five large bots all leaning in to look at him.

"A younglin' " Bee heard a feminine voice whisper.

"What faction to do you think he is?" Said another voice.

Bee could hear all of the bots surrounding him mumbling, talking about him like he couldn't hear them, little did they know that he was an espionage student and had more acute audio receptors than most bots. Although he could hear no sort of threats amongst the group's words, he was still quite petrified, would these bots offline him? Use him for spare parts? Torture him? Or maybe they would turn him over to the decepticons, that thought made him shiver more than the rest and he found himself completely frozen with fear when the bots finished talking.

After the group had 'secretly' conversed about his fate, the largest bot turned to Bee and leaned down so they were face to face. The bot was a dark green color and had no visible faction emblem, making Bee a bit more at ease.

"Alright, you little bugger, what are you doing here?" Said the gruff looking bot, sounding quite irritated.

"Um . . ." Bee said, not really sure how to explain his presence.

The big bot leaned back to his tall height and sighed, looking away for a moment before turning back to the shaking Bee. "We'll start with something easier, what faction are you?"

"A-autobot," Bee stammered disjointedly, he wasn't so sure he should be telling them this but he didn't see that he had much of a choice in the matter.

"And your designation?" He asked, looking contemplatively down at the frightened young bot.

"Bumblebee." Bee said a bit more stiffly than his previous response.

"Are you a spy?" The big bot asked, his eyes looking stormy.

Bee was a bit shocked at the abruptly different question but answered it just the same, "I . . . am n-not" He said, almost slipping and saying that he was. It wasn't technically a lie, he wasn't really a spy yet, just a trainee, besides he doubted it would sit well with these scary bots around him if they thought he was there to spy on them.

"Hmmm, lets try out my first question again, why are you here?" He asked leaning down once again.

"I-I left my home ba-" Bee stopped to correct himself, "my home and now I'm lost." He said, trying to keep it as simple as possible as not to arise any conflict in the bots around him, it might not put him in a good light to the decepticons present if they knew he was from the main base of autobot operations.

"Why did you leave?"

"I-I ran away . . .?" Bee said, sounding unsure of himself, he couldn't tell them the true reason he was out, it was way too complicated to explain.

"Alright kid, you'd better not be lyin', cause I believe ya' " The green bot said. "My name's Kicker." He said crossing his arms and looking down at Bee, who by this time had stood up on the table and was looking up at the bots around him. Even with the added height of the tables he barely passed the waists of all the bots around him.

Kicker turned around to his friends and pulled them all aside into a huddle, glancing over at Bee to see if he would try to escape. Bee stayed in place, he really doubted that he could escape from the grasp of seven much larger bots than himself, so he just stood there a listened to their once again 'secret' conversation.

They were discussing whether or not they should keep him around. Most of the bots seemed to approve of the idea, besides, they said, he was just like them in many ways, a lost bot trying to find his way in life. The dark decepticon with the red eyes seemed to have a bit of an opposition to Bee staying but eventually agreed after Kicker said something in an extremely hushed tone to him that even Bee couldn't pick up.

Eventually they came to a unanimous consensus and walked over to Bee. He already knew what they were going to say and he had no idea how to respond, it wasn't like he could survive for very long on his own in the big city but how would he ever get home or find his sister?

"So," Kicker said, "since you seem to be lost and all-"

"Would you like to stay with us?" piped in one of the only femmes in the group, sounding pretty excited.

"Yes, as Letra said said," Kicker said glaring at the enthusiastic femme, "You are welcome to stay with us now that you've got nowhere to go."

"We don't have much but we've got each other," said another bot who was a faded blue color.

"Um . . ." Bee wondered aloud, "I guess so." He said quietly, hoping he wouldn't regret this decision later on.

Kicker put a hand on the young bot's back, "Well welcome to the family, kid!"

Kicker then proceeded to introduce the six other bots to the youngling. Bee took in their features and faces, trying to memorize each of the names and defining attributes of the bots. The pale blue bot with the crooked smile was Phaser, Letra was the kind autobot femme with an over-excited attitude, the dark-colored decepticon was Hellfire, the light green and orange bot that hadn't said much the whole time was appropriately named Hush, Beady was the stout neutral bot that had a glint in his optics, and Calamity was the dark purple femme that had been standing perfectly still for most of the time Bee had been there.

Bee muttered a polite 'hello' or 'nice to meet you" to each bot as he was introduced, and tried to figure out in his young processor what the frag he was going to do.

Later that night, after Bee had gotten to know everybot he was lying on his new berth in his new room. The group of misfit bots were alright, Bee liked them and found that they weren't at all scary like the his elders had said bots living in the city would be.

He learned that the building they were staying in, although run down, was their home and they had lived there for quite some time. They 'owned' the entire building, which wasnt saying much in such a city becasue there wasn't much law in the city streets, just eat or be eaten. Ownership just basically meant that no one else lived in the building and no one dared to try.

Bee looked around the room, there were four blank metal walls, two of which had heavy denting and a bit of rust around the edges. There was dust on most everything but the berth, which had been covered with a sheet before it was occupied.

The young autobot's room sat right between Kicker's and Hellfire's, He had a feeling that it was no accident that they placed him there, he didn't believe that they fully trusted him yet and he could tell that they knew he was pretty intimidated by Hellfire. He doubted they wanted him escaping and/or stealing anything they may have had that was of any value.

Bee tried in vain to recharge but his optics simply wouldnt shut, he couldn't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep. He had that feeling once again, the tugging that he felt in his spark, and this time it was pretty strong, he tried to ignore it, he really really didn't think it was a good idea to go prowling around his new 'home', and doubted that the others would like it, but the tugging soon became too much and his still-childish impulsive instincts forced him of of his berth and into the hallway.

He crept slowly by Hellfire's room, peeking in and seeing the menacing bot blending in with the darkness surrounding him, it creeped Bee out immensely and he immediately started moving again.

Bee really had no idea where he was going but he once again let the tugging pull him along until he was standing in front of a heavily locked door that was three times his height.

Bee examined the door, it was pretty reinforced and it looked like whoever had locked it didn't want anyone getting in with brute force or mechanical skill.

Bee was confused as to why the tugging feeling had led him here and was about to leave when he heard something from inside, it was a sort of soft banging noise and he heard something that sounded like whispering coming from within the padlocked room.

The young scout leaned in to try and listen more carefully, but before his audial receptor could make contact with the door a large servo on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

Bee flinched at the contact, how had he not noticed someone approaching?

He looked at the servo that was holding onto his shoulder with a loose but assertive grip, the black digits shone in what little light there was. Bee slowly lifted his helm and followed the arm it was attached to up to the bot who that arm belonged to, and there stood Hellfire, looking down at Bee with a raised optic ridge.

"Not yet," The big bot said in a surprisingly gentle voice, as though he had some sort of bittersweet connection with whatever was behind the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! please leave a review if you did, or didn't constructive criticism is always good and so are compliments! **

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow it's been a while. So sorry to the few of you who are following this, I've been very busy at school. This plot has been pretty hard to form in my head but I actually like where it is going now, don't worry the story will pick up soon. Hope you like the chapter that took a month to write(not a full month really, just me sneaking in a sentence or two when i got the chance every few days)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bee looked up into the fiery red optics of the tall decepticon, scared stiff that this would either be the end of his life cycle or he would be severely punished by the bots he barely knew, but when he met the optics of the tall decepticon he saw no sign of anger or suspicion only a remote look of loneliness.

Bee was confused beyond belief, he was even considering bolting down the hall and finding the nearest exit, but before he could think Hellfire spoke:

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Y-you're not?" Bee said, still not very accustomed to trusting decepticons.

"No, younglings are curious I can't blame you for that, just don't ever open this door, it's off limits." Hellfire said in a guarded voice.

"Alright." Bee agreed, he almost considered asking why not but figured he shouldn't try and push his luck.

"Now lets go get you some energon and then you can recharge." Hellfire said, finally removing his hand from Bee's shoulder plating and turning to walk down the hallway.

Bee stood in shock for a moment before he heard a louder bang come from the room, making him jump and quickly close the space between him and the dark bot.

Hellfire hadn't said much while they sat and drank energon, he seemed to be in deep thought and when they went their separate ways he left with a troubled look on his faceplates.

Bee sat down on his berth and tried to calm down a bit, he was still shaken from the shock of being found and still had the urge to know what was behind the door, but he eventually couldn't keep his optics open and drifted off into recharge.

When he emerged from his slumber he could hear that the other bots were up and about, so he jumped down from his berth and walked into the hallway.

Bee saw Hellfire walking into his room carrying some data pads, he caught the older bot's optics for a moment, Hellfire smiled and went on his way, leaving Bee a bit more at ease.

Bee entered the room he had first stumbled into the day before, which seemed to be the main room in the building, the place where everybot met.

Only Phaser Hush and Kicker were in the room when Bee walked in and they looked over and greeted him warmly, Bee smiled and walked in.

Bee was so confused as to what he should do, he really had no idea how to get out of the tight spot he was in, here were these nice bots who had offered him a home and seemed to think he was staying forever, and he couldn't stay. He missed Ironhide and Chromia, and he still had to find his sister, who was, according to the map, in or close to the building he was currently in, which already had rooms that were off limit. Bee was completely lost.

"Want some energon Bee?" Kicker asked, effectively pulling Bee from his musings.

"Um . . . sure," Bee said quietly.

Kicker got up from where he was sitting and got Bee a cube of energon, Bee accepted it and sat down on the floor with his back to the wall.

"So Bee, How'd ya' sleep during your first night?" Phaser asked the corners of his mouth twitching into his uneven smile.

"Fine." Bee said curtly. The mind of a youngling could only focus on so many things, and currently his thoughts were elsewhere.

Kicker and Phaser shared a look and then glanced back at Bee, he was pretty sure they knew he had other things on his mind.

Kicker figured he better do something to help the youngling feel more comfortable, so he got up from the couch and walked over to the sitting youngling, "Come on, I'll show you around." He said, gesturing with his hand.

Bee nodded and stood up figuring he may as well learn his surroundings.

Kicker walked slowly out of the room , looking back to see if Bee was following. The two walked a ways, passing Bee's room as well and Hellfire and Kicker's.

The two walked around the halls for a few hours, until Bee was pretty sure he knew the building inside and out, being a spy he had to keep his memory sharp, and could probably escape if it came to that.

* * *

Bee stayed for almost a month before things got strange. It was 26 days 13 hours and 42 seconds after he had first stumbled through the window(he had been keeping count with an internal stopwatch) and he was getting pretty anxious. Besides the fact that he would be stuck back at base for the rest of his life cycle if Ironhide found him he was also unsure of what to do regarding his sister.

Bee had been getting the strange feeling in his spark every night since he first arrived, but his fear and respect for Hellfire and the other bots kept him away from the door he so desperately wanted to open.

That morning he had decided that it was enough and that he couldn't stay with these bots forever, even though they were perfectly nice Bee had a family back at autobot headquarters and he needed to return there before they thought he was offline. So when he woke up he decided that the next night he would go and look through the door, if nothing was there he would leave and if there was something he would improvise, it wasn't the most solid plan but he had to start with something.

The only problem was that he never did get to open that door, because Hellfire would do it for him about four hours after Bee woke up.

After Bee had decided to leave he got up and headed to the main room and grabbed himself a cube of energon. He sat down next to Letra and Calamity on the makeshift couch, they stopped their conversation momentarily and then resumed like nothing had happened.

Bee had learned that Calamity was not as scary as he had originally thought, her and Letra were actually quite nice and seemed to be the best of friends, but today they both looked at Bee strangely, their looks reminded him of how they had first gazed at him when he had first come.

They were still talking, though their conversation seemed strange and Bee could tell that they were running out of things to talk about. Letra, who was slightly turned away from Bee only glanced over once or twice, but Calamity, who was actually facing the youngling, kept averting her optics from her friend and landing them on Bee, only to look away just as quickly.

Bee dismissed it, he had learned to live with the oddities of the mismatched team. He only began to suspect that something was up when Phaser came into the room and gave him a similar worried look. He had only glanced over for a second but Bee had seen the flash of uncertainty in his optics.

Soon after, Kicker came in accompanied by Hellfire, neither of them looked over at the sitting form of the yellow youngling, but Bee felt that their conversation was too stiff and figured they were purposefully avoiding setting their optics upon the young bot. Hellfire's faceplate seemed too serene, Bee was wondering about what was under the ex-decepticon's facade when he was distracted by the entrance of Hush who was listening to Beady rant on about something.

Bee was watching Hush's light optics, which were glued to the floor, when he realized something, everybot was in the room, no one was missing, this hardly ever happened, there were usually at most 5 bots at a time in the main room, sometimes 6 but hardly ever were all 7 members of the team packed into the room.

Bee acted as though he didn't notice any of this, he simply sat and waited for something to happen, better to let them come out with whatever it was themselves as to not start anything unexpected. Bee was prepared to hear whatever it was they wanted to say or endure whatever they wanted to do, unless of course they were going to offline him, in which case he had little chance of survival anyway, so sitting on the couch seemed like the most logical thing to do.

So Bee sat, and he sat, and he sat some more, until, after what felt like hours-but was in reality probably only a few minutes-Kicker spoke up.

"So Bee, how are you?" he said randomly.

Bee looked at him, what an inconspicuous question. "I'm fine. And you?" Bee said, choosing his words carefully, the longer he sat there the more he felt like they were going to offline him.

"I'm just swell Bee." He said with strange enthusiasm.

Bee just gave them all a kind of sheepish smile, not knowing where in the pit this was going.

Letra chimed in out of nowhere, her voice sounding sweeter hn normal, "Do ya' like it here Hon?"

Uh-oh, Bee was now almost sure they had it out for him, why else would they ask such a question? "Yeah, 'course I do." Bee said carefully.

Hush, who barely ever said anything, walked closer to Bee and asked in his quiet voice: "You would help any bot in need wouldn't you?"

Bee looked up in surprise, where had that come from? "Yes, always." he said discreetly.

****Then everybot in the room but Bee shared a look, and Hellfire stepped forward. "We need your help."

* * *

**Well there was that chapter, I will really try to write some more, asap. Please review! I really like reviews, they help me write and give me confidence! that was pretty sappy sorry! **

**Anyway review and have a good day!**

**Happy Easter and Passover!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been having some more time now but I have to go back to school soon so the updates will be getting further apart probably(hopefully not though). I hope everyone is having a relaxing break, and if you are not on break you are just having a relaxing life, wow that sounded weird, well I doubt many people are going to actually read teh authors note so it doesn't really matter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

That was the last thing he was suspecting to hear, they needed his help? What could he possibly be capable of that one of them couldn't be. They were all bigger, stronger, and more experienced than the scout and he couldn't think of anything that was so special about him. He hoped it wasn't something illegal or immoral, because he doubted he would be able to defy his autobot protocols and go ahead and do it anyway. But he couldn't refuse to help them, so he got off the couch for some reason and looked up, directly into Hellfire's red optics, "What do you need?"

Bee was relieved to find out that it wasn't anything bad at all, if anything it was a little sad and very noble.

Hellfire had had to tell Bee quite a backstory leading up to how he would be able to help. Hellfire had been in one of the battalions that was ordered to attack the neutral areas that lied just outside Kaon. Hellfire had plundered many a house, and offlined more bots than he could count, looking back at it he was ashamed of what he had done, but at the time he had been blinded by the decepticon cause. Hellfire had just finished off a blue mech and had then offlined his sparkmate when he heard a whimpering sound. He had found a bundle that the mother had dropped when he had shot her, a moving bundle. Hellfire had suddenly realized what he had done and looked around, he had been offlining bots with no mercy and hadn't even thought about it until then. He stopped in the middle of the battle (which was really more of a massacre) and sent away the other cons in the house, telling them that he had finished off the family. Hellfire had decided then and there that he would no longer follow Megatron's orders, and he had taken the sparkling, who was a small purple femme, and fled the scene of the crime, not once looking back. Hellfire had found Kicker and his bots and raised the little femme there, that is, until she went insane.

That was what they needed Bee for, they would try anything to get the femme, whose name was Tinker, back to normal and they figured that maybe if she met a bot her age she would snap out of her crazed state.

Bee was a bit apprehensive as they walked through the halls, and soon enough he realized they were walking towards his room, but before they got there they stopped at a door. And that was when Bee realized that it was _the_ door, the one that was off limits, this made a lot more sense now.

The young autobot watched as they keyed in the access code and unlocked a manual lock as well, it wasn't dark like Bee had expected it to be, it was actually quite light, the walls were painted a creamy white and there was adequate lighting all around the room, Bee was starting to feel less nervous, until he spotted Tinker.

She was sitting on a table, a metal one that was low to the floor, and staring at Bee. She was a little bit shorter than Bee and had bright whitish-blue optics, her armor was a light purple and looked a bit dented up, but overall she looked alright, besides the fact that she was rocking back and forth and mumbling.

Bee looked back at his newfound friends, they all nodded encouragingly, Bee made optic contact with Hellfire, the mech seemed hopeful yet sad at the same time, it made Bee want to help more than ever.

Tinker got down from the table abruptly, a loud clank from her peddes hitting the ground sounded through the room, making Bee jump. He examined the floor where she was standing, it looked worn and scratched, he guessed that it was a habit of her to jump off the table at least once a day.

Hellfire walked into the room and stood beside Bee, leaning down to Tinker's height, "Tinker," He said, trying to get her attention, when she looked away he gently placed a servo on her chin and turned her helm back to Bee and himself, "This is Bumblebee, he's here to help you, to be your friend." Hellfire said in a kind voice.

Tinker seemed to be paying attention for she stared right at Bee and blinked a couple of times.

"She wants you to close the door and leave us alone." Bee said absently as he stared into Tinker's optics.

"How do you know that?" Hellfire asked, a bit taken aback.

"Didn't you hear her say so?" Bee asked, still not taking his eyes from the small femme in front of him.

Hellfire looked back at Kicker and the others with a worried expression, could Bee be going crazy as well?

"Um, no we didn't," Hellfire said slowly.

"Well I heard her say it." Bee said somewhat absently.

"Okay, we'll close the door then, you sure you'll be alright?" He asked, an optic ridge raised.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Bee said, he was surprisingly calm and he couldn't figure out why.

So Hellfire closed the door and the two small bots were left alone.

Tinker stared at Bee some more, moving around him in circles, faster and faster, until she was doing laps around a confused Bee.

Bee was about to say something when she suddenly stopped, she climbed back up on the table and looked out the window and then back at Bee, she repeated this several times before stopping and returning to her staring.

"Hello," Bee said in a friendly voice, taking a step towards Tinker and her table.

"Bum-ble-bee," she sounded out, saying it slowly and rolling the syllables around in her mouth. She then began to say it over and over as a chant, moving her helm from side to side as she did so, smiling profusely and giggling wildly.

Bee watched her.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, la la la, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, la la, Brother Bee, Bumblebee, Brother Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, la la." she chanted happily.

At first all Bee heard was his name, but as he listened more closely and looked at her smile and her waving arms he began to hear it, every so often she would say _brother_ bee rather than Bumblebee.

Bee nearly had a spark attack on the spot, he fell over out of shock and sat on the floor staring at the insane purple bot, his sister.

* * *

**Bee's sister! i chose Tinker to be her name, I'm not exactly sure why though, I think it sounds good and fits her, if you have any suggestions of a name that would sound better feel free to tell me, I'm open to suggestions!**

**By the way I'm stopping this story. April fools! I'm not going to stop it, I'm having too much fun writing it!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! This story is getting a bit more attention than it had been previously, I'm glad people like it. This chapter took a bit of thinking to plan out but I finally finished it and am currently working on the next one. Hope this all makes sense because my mind works in strange ways and my writing may work like that too...**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Tinker was starting to get worried, the strange yellow bot had sat there completely frozen for more than 5 minutes straight. Tinker had waited patiently, sitting down in front of her brother and looking into his optics but after 3 minutes she couldn't take it anymore and began to run around the room, almost forgetting what she had been preoccupied with only seconds ago.

Bee wrenched himself out of his foggy mind and looked around, had that been some sort of sick hallucination? He figured that he should make sure it was real, so he walked over to Tinker and got her to stop her running and mumbling.

Bee took her small purple shoulders and moved the small femme to face him, "Tinker, who am I?"

She looked at him and tilted her head and for some strange reason turned in a little circle.

Bee repeated the question for it seemed that she had forgotten what he had asked.

"My brother, that's who you are." She said, seeming almost completely normal in that moment, "I've Been waiting for you."

Bee stood there and stared, so it hadn't been a hallucination, it wasn't a dream, and he wasn't crazy, so how was it possible that his sister had been in this room the entire time he was there?

Bee snapped out of it so he could communicate with his young sister, "How do you know I'm your brother?" Bee asked, trying to see how she could possibly remember anything that long ago, she was so young when they were separated. Maybe it had something to do with the family bond thing Ratchet had told him about.

Instead of answering in words, Tinker reached out and placed her hand over Bee's chest plating, right over his spark. That was when Bee realized that the tugging had stopped when he had entered the room and at the moment he felt extremely comforted and full. This really was his sister, he had found her.

Now came the problem of trying to get through to her and get her back to normal, he wondered if that was even possible, what had started it in the first place?

"Tinker," Bee said, "how did you know I was coming?"

It seemed that she was just about to answer him when her optics flicked over to a random point on the wall and she began dancing about, the question completely lost from her small processor.

Bee decided not to try and push it any more, he was just grateful that they were together after so many years of separation.

Suddenly Tinker began to scream, she wailed and wailed, with each breath she took her cries got louder. She crouched down in a corner with her helm in her small servos, Bee immediately rushed to her side and put his arms around her, slowly sinking to the floor to sit next to her shaking form.

Hellfire peeked his head in the door, alarmed by all the screaming. Bee stared daggers at the tall decepticon, telling him that now was not the best time. Hellfire got the message and reluctantly ducked his head back out the door, shutting it quietly.

Bee looked down at his sister, "Tinker?" He asked softly, "Tinker, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with a dazed expression, as though she was coming out of a daydream, "I can see them, our creators, and they're falling and there is energon everywhere, I can't-I can't remember . . ." She said softly.

Bee looked at her quizzically, what was she seeing, how could she remember their creators? She seemed to remember the day that had stayed with Bee for his entire life cycle, albeit not as clearly but she knew what had happened in a vague sense, and that was enough to make any young bot go crazy.

It then dawned on him that this must be what was disturbing the young bot so much, this haunting incomplete memory that had no explanation was stuck in her processor and she coudln't get it out,"Do you remember anything else?" He asked, maybe if he could get through to her on this it would pull her from her strange mental state.

"NO-no, no, no, no. I can't-can't. What happened to them? Where are they?" She wailed, it seemed to Bee that the little bot next to him barely knew what she was talking about.

Bee leaned down and rested his head atop of Tinker's, trying to comfort her some. His processor was immediately flushed with a burst of data and it appeared that he was no longer in the small white room.

Bee looked around, his surroundings were pixellated, very much so, to the point where all he could really see were colors and shapes. He started when he couldn't locate Tinker, but his worries were forgotten when he realized he was being carried somewhere.

He could hear murmuring but when he tried to make out the words he couldn't pick out a single syllable.

Bee's line of sight was suddenly covered by something, two light blue circles glowed in front of his face, surrounded by yellow. Bee retracted a little in fear and then found his arms moving themselves of their own accord, what in the pit was happening to him?

He looked up at the bots holding him, he could see a blur of pink and a blur of blue, each with a hazy set of bright circles near the top, they were bots! Bee concentrated and realized that they were his creators, and the yellow blob was him!

Bee reeled, his processor pulling a blank for a moment, he was witnessing a memory that belonged to Tinker, and not just any memory, it was her last-and probably first-memory of her creators.

The disjointed memory file skipped ahead with a burst of blackness and Bee found himself staring at his mother's falling form, there was blue liquid everywhere and Bee felt like he couldn't breathe, he found that it was because he was involuntarily crying, he was witnessing this from his sisters point of view so of course she'd be crying, her creators were offlining after all.

The next thing Bee knew the memory skipped again and he was being held in the arms of a black bot with red optics, Hellfire, Bee had the chance to think before he found himself once more sitting in the corner of Tinker's room.

He looked down at his sister and met her optics, she seemed to know what had just happened because she was looking up at Bee a slightly confused face, asking Bee with her optics to clarify the memory that so obviously haunted her.

Bee didn't know what to do, could he really put her through the pain that he felt every time he remembered what had happened? But didn't she deserve to know the truth? Wasn't the confusion of this memory what was behind her madness?

Bee decided to let her make the decision, "Do you really want to know what happened that day?" He asked, "It's not the happiest of stories."

Tinker looked away, seeming to be deep in thought, maybe he was already getting through to her. After a moment she spoke, "Yes, I want to know, I need to know," she said, her optics still distant.

Bee let out a sigh, and then, reluctantly, he began to tell her all he knew of what had happened. When he had finished she sat next to him in complete silence for several minutes without moving a muscle.

It wasn't an unexpected thing to do after learning that your creators had offlined protecting you, it was a lot to take in after all.

After sitting for a few more moments Tinker jumped up from her perch next to Bee and launched herself at the small scout, wrapping her arms around him and burying her helm in his chest plating. Bee returned her hug and tried to comfort her by patting his servo on her back plating gently, letting out a sigh of relief for getting that painful memory out of the way. He was more worried about what lied ahead.

* * *

**How was it? Review please! especially if you have any ideas or comments because I find the plot jumbling up in my mind, there are so many possible outcomes for this story and I'm finding it difficult to choose one, so reviews will help! Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's the next update, sorry it took a few days, school is having fun loading on the work! So in this chapter some italic are thoughts so keep that in mind, not all italics are thoughts though some are meant to be emphasis. Well I hope you enjoy the ninth chapter of ****_War torn Bonds_**** (I can't believe I've already written nine chapters, it doesn't feel like I have)!**

* * *

After about ten minutes of crying Tinker pulled out of their embrace, and turned to the door. She looked like a new femme, her optics showed recognition and her stature was more controlled, she seemed to know what was happening around her and it looked as though she had a question on the tip of her glossa. "Where's Hellfire?" She asked.

Of course she would ask for him, Bee thought, he was her caretaker after all, and after being stuck in such a state of mental instability Bee doubted that she remembered much.

"He's outside, wanna go see him?" He asked, taking her servo in his own.

Tinker nodded and Bee led the way to the door, opening it slightly and peering out. All seven bots that occupied the building were still in the hall, everyone but Kicker and Hellfire were sitting down with their backs resting against the walls of the hallway.

Hellfire looked over at the sound of the door creaking open and gave Bee a questioning stare, but before he could say anything his leg was tackled by a purple blur and he found a pair of light blue optics staring up at him with glee. "Tinker!" Hellfire said happily.

" 'Fire!" Tinker greeted with even more enthusiasm, she couldn't remember much and but she knew that she had been away from Hellfire and she sure was happy to see him again.

Bee watched with a smile on his faceplates, they looked so happy, the entire team was gathering around, greeting Tinker and giving her hugs, Bee looked down, how could he take Tinker away from these bots? They were her family and they cared about her, and from the looks of it she felt exactly the same way, Bee didn't blame her, this group of bots was one of the nicest he had ever met and probably made a great family. It made him miss his real home even more, what had he gotten himself into? This was sizing up to be quite the predicament, and Bee wasn't too sure that he had a solution.

Then his troubled processor decided to throw more problems at him as he found himself faced with yet another issue, how, and if, he should tell the other bots that he was related to Tinker. Besides the fact that it would be shocking to them he also had suspicions that it wouldn't sound very realistic to these bots, a youngling who just happened to fall into the one building in the vast city that held one of the only younglings left in existence that also happened to be his sister, yeah, that sounded totally plausible. Bee put a hand up to his helm, he really had no clue what to do, this had gotten way out of servo.

The yellow scout found himself at an impasse, but before he could even begin to contemplate what he should do he was shaken from his thoughts by a small servo dragging him over to the others.

As he was being pulled along he decided that the time at hand was not the one for this decision and that he had little time for it anyway, so he resolved to mull it over at night when he had less interruptions and made a note to have a plan by morning.

They soon reached the group of bots, who were happily chatting about Tinker's return, and Tinker walked right up to her guardians leg.

Bee dragged his feet a bit, fearing that Tinker was about to tell Hellfire that they were siblings, which would definitely complicate things past a point that Bee could handle.

Tinker politely tapped Hellfire's large pedde, earning his attention. She opened her small mouth the words Bee was so afraid of obviously on the tip of her glossa . . .

_Please don't tell him,_ Bee thought Frantically.

And to the yellow bot's surprise she stopped and looked at him, she wasn't going to tell Hellfire, he was sure of it. Wait, how did Bee know that? A few clicks ago he had absolutely no doubt that she _would_ tell her guardian, and now he was completely sure that she wouldn't? Was his processor malfunctioning?

_You don't believe me?_ Bee heard, he turned towards Tinker, had she said something? That was definitely her voice, but her mouth was locked shut and it didn't appear that she was, or had been, talking to him, could it be possible that he was hearing her thoughts?

Then it hit him, they were related, they had a sibling spark bond, one that allowed internal communication of thought streams. Bee mentally smacked himself for not realizing this sooner, most bots knew this as common knowledge, he supposed it wasn't his fault though, since he never really had an actually family spark bond with anyone and hence had never held another bot's thoughts in his processor. He had always had a family back at base, but he and Ironhide were not of the same lineage and therefore could not share thoughts or feelings. Bee was immediately saddened at the thought of his guardian, would he ever see him again?

Bee pulled himself out of his mini-fit of depression and noticed that Tinker was looking at him sympathetically, he had a moment of confusion before he remembered that she knew what he was thinking, this was going to take a lot of getting used to.

_Are you all right?_ Her voice asked in his processor, despite himself he jumped, _Frag, this was hard!_ he thought to himself, hoping not all thoughts were transferred when the two bots were in close proximity.

_Yeah..._ Bee thought, still not believing she could hear what he was thinking,_ I'm fine_.

She looked at him and smiled, glancing up when Hellfire called her brother's name.

Bee looked up at the tall mech and saw one of the most grateful expressions he had ever seen, Hellfire's optics were filled with relief and a bit residual sadness, and he wore a smile so genuine that it made the edges of Bee's lips curl up into a small smile.

Hellfire made optic contact with Bee, "I can't thank you enough," Hellfire said, his voice seeming to fly with joy, "How did you do it?"

Bee froze up for a moment, "Uh . . ." He mumbled. "I just talked to her," he finally managed to get out, he wasn't exactly lying, he was just being as vague as he possibly could.

Hellfire seemed suspicious but he let it go, deciding it was probably the fact that they were both younglings and something had clicked in Tinker's mind.

"Well thank you," Hellfire said, starting to turn, "Come on, how about we get some energon?" He said, taking Tinker's servo in his own large black one and pulling her along.

"Ok!" Tinker exclaimed rather loudly, she was a youngling after all, a hungry one at that. "Come on Bee," She said, taking after her guardian and pulling Bee along.

Bee had accompanied them back to the main room, all the other bots following suit, and they all had enjoyed a cube of energon and some good laughs. Bee soon found out that Tinker was a big talker, like himself, and that she sure had a lot to say. She told stories, and jokes, and laughed at just about everything. Hellfire talked a lot as well, mostly stories about when Tinker was younger, turns out she did some pretty funny things. Hid in vents, tried to escape the building, played with her energon instead of drinking it, Bee and her sure had a lot in common.

Bee absorbed all of it, wanting to know as much as he could about his sister, he had seven years worth of information to learn, so what better time to start than now? But even though Bee was ecstatic to be with his sister and all these nice bots, learning and laughing and talking, the decision that was looming over his helm wouldn't go away, leaving a shadow on him and dampening his mood, so by the time it was time to recharge he bolted for his room.

After saying goodnight to Hellfire and Tinker he nearly sprinted the few feet he had left to his door. He needed to make a decision. The hardest part of this was though, was that he needed to think and this was just one of those situations where his processor refused to. It avoided every excruciating problem that made up the predicament Bee was in, trying to make his mind wander, every so often he would find himself thinking how much better he would be able to think if he waited a few more minutes, and then shaking himself out of it and trying to force himself to come up with a solid plan.

So Bee thought, he thought and thought and thought, he thought until he felt like this processor was going to explode because of the equal amount possibilities and dead ends he had been mulling over. He thought so long and hard that he found that he he had been thinking for hours and had gotten pretty much nowhere.

The thought that Bee had been pushing to the back of his processor since the issue had arisen was beginning to push itself back up again.

He needed help.

He couldn't do this on his own, there were just some things a youngling could not figure out, and this, as it turned out, just happened to be one of them.

****Bee was both excited and terrified at what he was about to do, he was going to have to contact Ironhide.

* * *

**Yeah IRONHIDE! I'm excited to start writing him again, he's got such a great personality!**

**So, how is it so far? Ideas? Reviews?**

**(i used to come up with better, or funnier, ways to get people to review but I find my review muse had taken a vacation)**

**Have a nice day/night/whenever you are reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, has it really been ten chapters? This is the tenth! this story has been going very fast for me, in the way it feels when I write it at least, not time-wise. Sorry about the bad updates, I have a lot of school work, but no mater how long the span between updates is know that I'll never abandon a story. You guys are such a supportive audience, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I'm glad I can make a story that makes people happy.**

**Enjoy the tenth chapter!**

* * *

Bee turned on him internal communications network, he had kept it off whilst on his journey so his signal couldn't be traced and so Ironhide wouldn't be yelling at him every five seconds. It felt strange to have the system back up and running again, he hadn't used it for nearly a month and it made him feel very groggy. He allowed the different components time to warm up so his call wouldn't come through choppy, heaven knows what Ironhide would have done if he couldn't understand Bee.

Bee brought his hand up to the side of his helm slowly, trying to think of something to say, how in the pit was he going to explain his absence for a month? They probably thought he was offline.

But Before Bee could even reach the comm on the side of his head, Ironhide's voice came booming through, he must've been tracking the commlink all this time and called immediately when it popped up.

_Bumblebee_? Ironhide asked, his voice sounded hopeful yet sad, as if he barely believed that Bee's signal was online,_ You there_?

Bee sighed, "Yeah I'm here," Bee replied, knowing he would have to reply quickly before Ironhide blew a gasket.

Thank primus! Ironhide said loudly, his gruff voice sounding overjoyed, but as soon as his initial question was out of the way Bee was left with the fuming voice of his Guardian resonating through his helm. _WHERE THE FRAG HAVE YOU BEEN? He asked,_ and continued before Bee could answer_, WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU HURT IN ANY WAY? DO YOU KNOW HOW FRAGGING WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN?_ Ironhide yelled, not even caring that he was cursing in front of his charge, he wa angry, and the use of a couple of choice words were how he expressed his anger best.

Bee found himself subconsciously turning the volume of the comm down as to avoid a processor overload from the unbearable decibel of Ironhide's shouts.

The weapons specialist bantered on.

"Ironhide." Bee said, not getting a response as Ironhide continued to yell. "IRONHIDE!" Bee yelled.

_I'm not finished with you, what is it_?, he asked.

"Calm down," Bee said as more of a plea than a request, "I'm fine, I'm in the city."

Ironhide couldn't contain his rage, _YOU'RE_ _WH-_

"I can explain," Bee said quickly, cutting off Ironhide in an attempt to explain as well as to stop all the yelling, he found that, even though he was nowhere near the trigger happy mech, he had his servos held in front of him in the universal sign of surrender.

_Then start explaining_. Ironhide prompted angrily, Bee could just picture him crossing his arms, he probably was.

So Bee started his story, he began with the pink light that he had followed and continued on from there. Bee had trouble getting words out at a few sad points but Ironhide, who had already softened considerably, would comfort him and give him time to gather his words.

After about an hour Bee was done and had told Ironhide every possible detail he could think of, wanting his guardian to know every aspect of what had happened so he could better aid him in making a decision.

Ironhide was a bit shell shocked, though he wouldn't tell you so, after hearing such an elaborate story that added so many layers to the little mech he had raised. Ironhide could see his charge in a completely new light, it was jarring, the young mech he thought he knew so well was now stranded in a dangerous city harboring secrets and asking for help. Bee had changed a lot, but he was still a youngling and he still needed the advice of an adult, and sure as the pit, no matter how mad he was, Ironhide was going to provide that help.

"Sorry I didn't contact you sooner," Bee said, trying to keep himself together, there was only so much a youngling his age could handle. "The days just just kept passing and I-I didn't know what to do, and-"

Bee was cut off, _It's alright younglin', but WHEN you get back to base don't expect to be roaming around outside anymore without one a' us takin' notice_. Ironhide said through the comm, putting extra emphasis on the 'when' and letting Bee know he expected him to get home as soon as possible.

Bee smiled, Ironhide always knew how to lift his spirits up. "What should I do? How can I leave?" Bee asked, stating only two of the multitudes of questions he had brimming up in his processor.

There was a period of silence while Ironhide mulled over the whole story again and tried to think of a solution to Bee's problem. _From the looks of it ya' only have two options. You can leave with or without your sister._ Ironhide said, _you should let her make that decision, ask her what she wants ta' do._

"Could I really make her choose though? Between her guardian and her brother? And if she chose to stay then I-I would have come here for nothing," Bee said quietly, wiping away an energon tear, this was all so overwhelming.

Ironhide thought some more. This was quite a situation, and the more he thought about it the more he found truth in Bee's words, they would have to find a way around separation of any sort. Ironhide grumbled, he had had an idea from the start but he didn't very much like it, and it was pretty risky. Well Bee, _I didn't think this would work but If ya' think ya' could get 'em to agree to come back here, they could live at base with the autobots._

Bee looked at the floor, could he, a weak youngling, really convince a few autobot deserters, two ex-decepticons and a bunch of neutrals to come back to an autobot base and follow autobot rules? Could he ask these bots who had lived here all their lives to leave for his sake? He didn't think so, but was there any other option?

"I don't know 'Hide, I don't know how they would feel, and what about the bots back at base? Housing cons isn't exactly something anybot would like, especially you." Bee said.

_Your right Bee but-_ Ironhide stopped abruptly as an explosion sounded at the other end of the comm.

_Bee?_ Ironhide queried.

Static.

_Bumblebee! Report!_ Ironhide called frantically.

More static.

****Bee's line had gone dead.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What happened? What was the explosion? Im not even sure yet!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just about time at my school to choose AP classes and I, as well as everyone else in the school, have been caught up in the annoyingness of it all. So this chapter took me a while to write, as well as a while to think of, though I have no idea why. Anyway Here you go!**

* * *

Bee onlined his optics slowly, looking around at the debris of what used to be his room, there was dust everywhere and almost the entire ceiling had collapsed. It took Bee several minutes to get his processor in working order again after the shock of the explosion and he slowly started to stand up, only to be stopped when his pedde wouldn't budge from it's place on the floor.

He groaned and looked behind him, there was his pedde pinned beneath a huge piece of metal, great, just great, he hadn't thought things could get any worse but here he was, stuck in a demolished room, his comm busted, and probably in more danger than he could imagine. Primus must have really loved him.

Bee was contemplating how to get his pedde untwisted when he realized his mistake, he had unmasked his spark signature and opened his comm link without precaution, which meant anybot could detect it, including active-duty decepticon scouts. Bee had just inadvertently placed all the bots in this building in danger.

Bumblebee quickly masked his signature again, not wanting to further complicate things.

A noise came from outside the twisted metal of Bee's door, broken footsteps came, inching closer in an unorganized pattern of clanks.

Bee readied himself for battle, trying to shrink into the shadows as best he could with his pedde stuck in place.

A face poked itself into the room, red optics making glowing paths through the dark and dust.

Bee peered out from his not-so-secret hiding place, and was relieved to find that it was Hellfire and not some psycho decepticon come to rip out his spark. Tinker was with him, cradled in his right arm.

"Bee?" He asked, stepping into the room.

"I'm here," Bee indicated with his voice, moving a bit so he was more visible.

"You okay?" Hellfire asked.

"I'm-aggh- fine" Bee said as he tried to move his pedde, not wanting to be a problem for the large ex-decepticon.

Hellfire moved a little closer, having to crouch down because of the destroyed ceiling. "That doesn't seem to be the case Bee . . ." Hellfire said with concern, examining the smaller bot's pedde. It appeared to be slightly dented and his ankle joint was oozing a bit of energon, he would have to take him to Phaser, if he could find him in all this wreckage, he had had some medical experience before the war.

Hellfire kneeled down, placing Tinker gently on the floor, and inched closer to Bee. The ceiling was quite low in that part of the room and he could barely fit in with his large frame to help Bee.

The tall bot managed to position himself close enough to Bee to lift up the large hunk of metal that had trapped the small scout. Bee scooted out from beneath it and drew his leg in towards his body, sitting somewhat lopsidedly on the floor and looking up at Hellfire.

"Thanks," Bee said.

"No problem, You alright?" Hellfire asked skeptically.

"Um," Bee said, starting to stand slowly, "I'm good," He said, not sounding too sure of himself.

Hellfire looked at the scout, he didn't like the way he was leaning heavily on his undamaged leg, he was definitely in a lot more pain than he was letting on about.

"Bee?" Tinker asked from her spot across the room.

"I'm Fine Tinker," Bee said, coming out from behind a large piece of ceiling that had been blocking Tinker's view of the two bots. He was limping slightly, obviously trying to cover it up and after a little struggle was finally before his sister. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over to see if she had sustained any damage.

"Yeah." She said quietly. This must have all been very shocking to her, Bee could tell she was a sensitive little femme. He felt horrible for being the cause of all this.

The siblings heard a groan and turned around to see Hellfire untwisting himself from the cramped corner he had been in, standing up as tall as he could to stretch all the locked up parts of his frame. They looked up at him expectantly, he was the oldest bot in the room after all, he had to have a plan.

"We should find the others," Hellfire said, "the halls are relatively clear and we should be able to locate them easily."

The trio walked, with the exception of Bee, who limped, out of the room and into the hall. Many of the lights that normally lit the corridors were flickering or blown out all together, making the few pieces of debris that laid strewn on the ground appear darker and their shadows longer and more menacing.

Hellfire led them to Kicker's room, which was just around the corner, and they all peered through the half-open door.

The room was dark, save for the light coming from their varying sizes of optics, and not much could be seen.

Tinker called out, "Kicker," she said, a creaking noise was heard, "Kicker?" She asked, this time stepping into the room.

All of a sudden a pair of optics activated in the darkness, blue optics, allowing everybot to let out a sigh of relief.

"Tinker that you?" Came Kickers voice from the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me," she called back.

The optics moved towards the door. The glint of green armor could be seen shining in the darkness as the form approached.

Kicker emerged from the darkness, looking at his friends and brushing dust off of his armor. "How'd you guys fare?" He asked, examining his dented, but intact, frame.

"Bee's got an injury to the pedde but Tinker and I are fine," Hellfire reported.

"Let's go find Phaser then," Kicker grumbled, starting to amble down the hall.

The others followed his lead. Pretty soon an awkward silence hung in the air and no one seemed to know how to break it, it almost felt like they were hiding from something, and trying to be as quiet as possible.

Kicker, being the impatient mech that he was, couldn't stand it after a while and spoke up: "So who da' ya' think attacked us? And for what reason?"

No one really knew how to answer, well, no one except Bee, but he didn't know if now was really the best time to bring up that he had accidentally gotten the building destroyed.

"I'd say it was cons," said Hellfire, his voice sounding hard and cold, he had yet to forgive those who had made him torture and offline so many mechs and femmes, "but it could also have been a gang or solo criminal, you know how many bad bots there are in this city."

Bee had almost forgotten how bad it was outside, he hadn't left the building since he had arrived, no one would let him, they said he was too young. And it was true, he was too young, he was too young to be doing anything that he was, too young to be rescuing a sister, too young to have been alone in the big city, too young to be fighting in a war, too young to be a trained spy, too young to have built up so many lies amongst his friends, he had to tell them.

"It was cons, I'm almost sure of it." Bee said quietly, almost hoping neither of the older bots would hear him.

"What makes you so sure?" Kicker asked in a joking matter, not really believing that a mech so young would know.

"Because it's my fault they are attacking."

The two mechs stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at Bee.

"How do ya' figure it's your fault?" Kicker asked in an overly suspicious manner.

"I unmasked my spark signature," Bee said, already earning looks of shock, here in the city no bot would dare go around with their signal unmasked, it was suicide. "I have a strong autobot signal and it must have alerted a decepticon scout."

Kicker looked down at the small yellow bot, this certainly was an interesting development. "Why, exactly, did you decide it was a good idea to let 'em know where you were?"

Bee looked a bit sheepish, "Look it's a long story that I don't really think we have time for right now, but I had to contact someone and I forgot to shield my signal again. I can't explain much but I'm not who you think I am." Bee said, looking at the ground.

Kicker took a step forward, "I knew you were a spy."

"I'm not!" Bee defended, "well, I am, but I didn't come here to spy on you. I'm an autobot scout, I left the main autobot base to come looking for something." Hellfire and Kicker were a bit shocked, this small little bot was from the main base of autobot operations, Bee feared how they would react to that, but when they didn't say anything he continued: "It wasn't a real mission, it was my own, I had to find my real family, I had to find Tinker."

Tinker put a hand on Hellfire's leg and looked up at him with a gentle smile, Hellfire looked down in disbelief, Tinker's family had survived?

Bee saw the confusion on Hellfire's faceplates, understanding the silent question he was asking, Bee sighed, "I'm the only one left, our parents are both offline. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this I just didn't want it to complicate things. I'll leave if you-"

Bee's apology was cut short by another explosion, it shook the building and made even more debris and metal fall from the ceiling and walls.

Kicker looked around, "We'll talk about this later, sounds like we've got company," he said, gesturing down the hall where approaching footsteps could be heard, getting louder with each passing second.

* * *

**Did you like it? Are you excited? Scared? Bored? review!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I'll try and write it as fast as possible. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! I never anticipated that this story would be this long, and it's not nearly finished so I hope your ready for some more! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

The four bots stood in anticipation, knowing that running would do them little good in the small, unstable building.

Everybot readied their weapons, save for Tinker, who was too young to possess any type of weaponry.

More footsteps, louder this time.

Tinker moved behind Hellfire, trying to make herself scarce.

Closer and closer.

Bee took a deep breath, knowing that in about three seconds whoever was running would come bolting around the corner.

Letra and Calamity appeared, with weapons drawn, and ran towards the four bots, worried looks on their faceplates. Bee and the others were happy to see that their friends were still functioning, but were confused as to why the footsteps hadn't yet stopped.

It didn't take long to realize that the two femmes had been running _from_ someone, making the mismatched group of bots turn their helms around quickly and face a huge red con who had just rounded the corner. His helm grazed the ceiling and he was obviously slouching down to accommodate for his height, his optics were a dark red and he had black accents on his armor. He was obviously a seeker, although the bulkiest any of them had ever seen, for he had two large jets mounted on his back, over all his image screamed: _I'm going to rip your helm of_f.

Everyone shared a look, but before any sort of consensus could be reached huge red blasts of energy came sailing their way.

Everyone ducked instinctively. Bee grabbed Tinker's servo and dragged her behind a chunk of the wall that had fallen out and that would provide adequate cover. Letra and Calamity bolted to opposite sides of the hallway and stayed glued to the walls, and Hellfire and Kicker stood their ground, shooting a volley of their own attacks back at the huge mech.

Bee would occasionally pop up from behind his cover and shoot energon rounds at the gargantuan mech, trying to aim for his shoulders so he would have to straighten up and would in turn hit his helm on the ceiling.

For a split second the battle stopped as a light blue mech rounded the corner, a look of shock on his faceplates, only to resume again as he slid into rank next to Calamity and began shooting at the red mech.

Bee was relieved to see that Phaser was alright but had little time to revel in his happiness considering the red laser fire that was cutting through the air every millisecond, coming closer to his helm with each shot.

The red decepticon was stronger than all of the bots he was fighting combined, all the shots aimed at his armor simply felt like annoying pokes and taps, and although he was having fun seeing them squirm he was beginning to tire of their existence. He reached behind his back and pulled out a huge cannon, which he promptly attached to his right arm and powered up.

Bee stared in horror at the growing red glow of the cannons interior, that thing would collapse the whole building if it went off. Honestly, sometimes he thought that cons were built with half a processor, who would be stupid enough to set that thing off in an already collapsing building.

Kicker seemed to be thinking the same thing because he looked at Bee with a worried expression and an understanding passed between them that it was very unlikely that anybody would survive if that cannon went off, and, before Kicker could stop him, Bee found himself running towards the red monster. He had seen that the portion of the ceiling that hung above the decepticons head was slightly damaged and had a large crack down the middle, and as he ran a plan began to formulate in his head.

Bumblebee ran forward with incredible speed, using his small size to dodge all the shots that came his way. He heaved up large piece of rubble into his arms whilst running, adding on to his erratic plan as he went along.

Bee was almost to the end of the hall where the decepticon stood when he saw that the big bot was aiming his other, less powerful, arm cannon straight at him, but, just before Bee thought he would be a dead mech, a powerful shot hit the decepticon in the faceplate. Bee glanced back and smiled at Hellfire, now running even faster.

As Bee approached the seeker he lowered himself to the ground, beginning to slide quickly towards the red mech. He reached up as he slid under the decepticon and jammed the hunk of metal into the opening of the huge cannon, hoping he had grabbed a piece large enough to overload the cannon and stop the large pulse of energon that would come out in about five seconds.

Four.

Bee came to an abrupt halt as he ran into the wall behind the decepticon.

Three.

The small autobot turned his helm to look at his friends, quickly shooting the ceiling above the con just for good measure.

Two.

The large red mech turned, looking down in anger at the yellow scout, not really realizing what was about to happen.

One.

Their optic contact broke as they were flung from their places. Already-unstable parts of the ceiling came crashing down, walls collapsed, dust flew everywhere, and no one stood where they once had, but, as probably the only positive of the situation, the building did not collapse, Bee's efforts had not gone to waste.

an empty quiet fell over the destroyed halls, only the sound of settling dust filling the silence.

Bee was only half awake, he could still see but he couldn't exactly figure out why everything looked upside down and sideways at the same time, and why there was a strange hollow feeling in his audial receptors. He tried to sit up but couldn't quite get his body to understand what that meant, so he just sat there, waiting for his vision to become less pixellated, contemplating why he could barely remember what had just happened.

Bee sat there with his lopsided field of vision for quite some time, taking in the very few details that surrounded him, it was very dark after all. Finally, after Bee had waited for what seemed like years, a light appeared out of nowhere, showing up on the dark mass that sat a good ten feet away from Bee. The light got bigger and bigger in chunks and a strange rustling noise accompanied it.

Bee soon discovered that the hole was being made in a large piece of rubble and the sounds were the chunks of metal falling to the floor.

Bee feared that it would be somebot he didn't want to see, although he wasn't sure in his dazed state who that was. Bee found that, once the light had become rather large, a pair of blue orbs came through and started to move around.

Optics, Bee thought, those are called optics. Why hadn't he remembered that? He was shaken from his disjointed thoughts when he saw that the orbs were above him and the pressure on his chassis seemed to increase, that is, until the optics seemed to realize something and abruptly jump away, Bee thought about it, somebot had been standing on him, or on whatever was on top of him.

A large creaking noise could be heard and Bee felt suddenly lighter, like a weight had been lifted off of him, which, after he thought about it, it probably had.

Bee found the orbs closer to his face, why couldn't he make out their color, they seemed to be a light color but he couldn't be sure, there was no telling how damaged his own optics were. So he just sat there hoping it wasn't sombot who was bad.

Soon he began to hear something, a repetitive calling. It seemed to be emanating from the direction of the optics.

"BEE!" They shouted, the scout flinched, that was loud, wait, wasn't that his name?

"BUMBLEBEE!" There it was again. Then something snapped in his processor and he abruptly tried to sit up, they were calling for him!

Bee looked around with renewed consciousness, the fog had been lifted from his processor and had been replaced with immense pain. He glanced around and found that he was facing Hellfire, his red optics staring at him with concern. He tried again to sit up, but stopped when a sharp pain stabbed his stomach.

"Wha . . . " Bee mumbled stupidly.

"At least he's conscious again," Hellfire said to someone behind him.

"Can you hear me?" Came the ex-decepticon's voice.

"Yeah," Bee said moaning and placing a servo on his helm.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Hellfire asked.

Bee nodded, moving his body up a few inches, trying to slowly make progress, he didn't want to worry the others. So, after much time, and a lot of pain Bee found himself sitting up with his back propped against Hellfire's servo.

Bee rubbed his shoulder joint with his servo, trying to get some feeling back, "How's everyone else?" the young scout asked.

Hellfire's faceplates sort of twitched into a sad expression, only to be covered up again by a stoic look of control. Hellfire glanced behind him and then back to Bee, "Tinker, Kicker and Letra and I are all fine, but we were separated from Calamity and Phaser when the walls caved in."

Bee looked down, he hoped with all his spark that they were alright, if not it would be his fault that two innocent bots died, he doubted he would ever be able to forgive himself if they didn't make it out.

Although Bee's processor was racing with thoughts all he could seem to mutter was a broken "Oh"

"It's ok Bee," said Kicker, holding Tinker's servo as he began to walk over the distressed scout. "I'm sure they're fine."

Bee looked up with a sad smile, "Yeah, They probably are," Bee said, doubting his own words, "What about Beady and Hush?" Bee asked, remembering that they hadn't even met up before the second blast, he hoped that meant they were far away from the danger.

Letra stepped forward, she was holding her side and looked a little worse for wear but seemed to be fine, "They sent a text, they're already out of the building, got out before the second blast," said the normally happy femme, Bee noticed that her voice seemed a bit more sober and serious, how could he ever fix this?

"We gotta focus on gettin' out of here before this whole building collapses," Kicker said, standing up a little taller and looking around the destroyed hallway.

Bee scanned the room, if it could even be called that anymore in the state it was in. He knew that they most likely didn't have all the time on cybertron to escape, judging from the odd creaking noises that seemed to sound through the building every few minutes.

Finally, after orienting himself and figuring out where he was in respect to the floor plan of the building that he had logged in his memory files, he managed to deduce that directly behind him, after a collapsed room or two, was the exterior wall of the building. If they could get there they would be able to escape.

Bee explained his plan to his friends and they readily agreed that it would be the best course of action to take. Kicker was still amazed at how mature bee was, he always seemed to have a plan, it made Kicker wonder about the small bot's past, what had made him this way?

They began to make their way through the rubble, treading with much care and going at a slow pace. Much to Bee's chagrin he was being carried by Kicker, but it was necessary since he couldn't stand very well on his own.

After much struggling, freezing in place, and maneuvering they could finally see the wall that stood between them and their freedom.

Kicker set bee down next to Tinker, who immediately glommed onto her brother's arm and rested her head on his side, taking comfort in their familial bond. Bee could feel that she was having a bit of a hard time coping with all the excitement, he sent out a wave of comfort and rested his head atop hers.

Letra stayed with the younglings while the other two older bots walked over to the wall. Luckily there was fairly large crack running down the wall, making it easier to find a way out.

Kicker and Hellfire peeled the metal down with force,effectively making a hole large enough for a full grown bot to fit through. The other bots came to join them as they looked outside, Bee of course being carried and Tinker still trying to hold onto his hand while he was gathered high in Letra's arms.

Bee was confused as to why Hellfire and Kicker hadn't said anything since they had pried the wall open, but soon discovered why they had been so silent.

****They were three stories up.

* * *

**I have a question for you readers, I never really mentioned what color Letra is, or what she looks like for that matter, if you have a certain image in your head or you think a certain look or color fits her please tell me! Just wondering!**

**:) please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone, here is the next chapter to this story. I never thought I would make a story with so much OC interaction but it would seem that I have done just that, I hope that that does not turn anyone off and if it does I'm sorry, and some actual characters will be coming in soon. Thanks to Black1Bee for the color idea for Letra, I made her yellow and green but you inspired me because before you suggested your color scheme I really had no idea what colors she would be. So enjoy the chapter, tell me if there is anything you would like to see in the rest of the story!**

* * *

Letra placed Bee on the ground, allowing him to look down to the streets below. Why hadn't three stories seemed so high up a few days ago?

The street below looked tiny, there was not a bot outside, seeing that as soon as trouble started most bots in the vicinityt, it was dangerous after all, to get into other bot's fights.

Bee was just contemplating how they could get around this situation when he heard something, it was something very quiet but it was still there. It was far off, and sounded like the movement of metal, and judging from the oblivious looks on the older bot's faces they hadn't heard it yet.

Bee thought it just meant that the building was shifting yet again, but he soon realized that it was getting louder, and closer. Then he realized what it was. "Um, we should get out of here. Now," Bee said nervously, "That decepticon didn't offline in the explosion."

Kicker listened close, now that he thought about it he could hear something, something bad, and it was coming their way.

It would only be a matter of moments before a pair of dark red optics would appear in the darkness, Bee hoped that they would be out in time to avoid seeing them.

"We have to jump," said Letra, her voice weighed down with fear.

"It's too high," Kicker replied, "It would knock the living daylights out of every one of us."

"It's that or the con," she retorted, "and the second option didn't work out too well last time, did it?" asked the femme asked sarcastically, she knew that they wouldn't be able to survive another round with the huge red seeker.

"She's right," Hellfire said, "We'll just have to risk it.

Bee looked down to the ground far below, he figured that, if you jumped and landed just right, you could walk away from the stunt with minimal damage, but you would have to be some sort of cyber ninja to do it that well.

The noises were getting louder.

"I'll go first," Letra offered, "I'll take tinker, she can't do it alone."

No one objected and soon Tinker was in the arms of the yellow and green femme who was standing at the edge of the floor.

Bee looked on nervously, he calculated that Letra would probably have an easier time with the jump than the mechs since she was lighter and more nimble. He sure hoped that meant she could stick the landing.

Letra looked back at her friends, and, before she lost her nerve, jumped to the streets below.

Bee rushed to the edge and watched as she fell, it was a skillful jump and she had tucked herself into a ball around Tinker, pulling herself into a spin in the air before landing relatively well next to a dumpster on the ground.

Everyone looked on as she failed to move from her crouching position for a moment.

After a few excruciating seconds the femme's delicate helm turned upwards and she gave a nervous smile to her friends, standing up slowly and moving from her place on the ground, placing Tinker down as she did.

"Well you're next," Kicker said, patting Hellfire on the back, "Take Bee with ya'"

Bee looked up with a tense smile, allowing the black decepticon to lift him up into his large dark arms and before Bee knew it they were standing on the edge.

Hellfire was about to jump when a huge crashing sound was heard, making him flinch and turn around, the deception was almost upon them.

Hellfire quickened his pace and quickly got back into position to jump, giving Kicker a smirk before he jumped.

As they fell Bee felt eerily weightless, his sense of direction was completely lost and he found that as soon as it had begun it abruptly stopped as he was jolted slightly in Hellfire's arms.

Hellfire unfurled his arms and Bee stood up slowly, his injuries not much better than they were before, but, for the sake of his friends, he suppressed the pain and took a few steps to allow Hellfire room to stand.

It took him a moment to recover from the shock but soon Hellfire was back up in his peddes. He looked a little shaken but seemed fine over all, that is until he took a step and nearly buckled over from the weight on one of his peddes.

Bee hobbled over to the tall mech, examining his damaged pedde, he could see how the force of the impact had warped the metal, but hopefully Hellfire would be able to walk.

As Bee and Hellfire scooted slowly away from the place they had landed and went to join the others a commotion could be heard from above.

Bee looked up with fear as an animalistic roar sounded and a red shot zoomed out of the hole in the third floor wall and hit a nearby building.

Kicker looked down at the ground, at his friends, they all seemed so far away, and the huge damaged decepticon that stood before him seemed close enough to touch, but that was only because he was.

Bee knew Kicker had time to jump, the decepticon had to be somewhat injured after being in stasis for that long and Kicker was sturdy enough to come out of the fall relatively fine, but Bee saw the way the dark green mech turned his back to the ground, to them.

Kicker wasn't coming down, and he never would.

The large green bot looked back one last time, meeting the optics of everyone on the ground one by one, he smirked and then turned back to the decepticon, who looked just about ready to crush him. But Kicker wasn't about to get in a fight, that would leave he chance of him losing and his friends just getting into more trouble, no, he wasn't planning on a fight, more of a crushing victory that came with a price, no pun intended.

Kicker kept the smirk on his face, looking at the decepticon crookedly, and before the slow red mech could react Kicker had transformed his hands into cannons and had begun to rapidly shoot at a weak point on the ceiling.

In a matter of seconds the building began to shake and groan, a precursor to the din of crashing that would follow seconds later.

Hellfire and Letra seemed to notice at just about the same time as the younglings what was about to happen, so, injuries and all, the pair picked up the younglings and ran as fast as they could away from the collapsing building.

The sound of shots continued, resonating through the empty streets along with the sounds of the building coming apart.

Hellfire and Letra had taken the younglings as far away as they could, which was only about a block, and had hidden with them behind some large trash bins, shielding the young bots with their frames.

They waited in anticipation for what seemed like years, the sound of shots never ceasing, until a deafening boom rang through the desolate streets and everything was silent.

The four bots waited for a few moments before moving, just in case there was any danger left. Slowly they began to move, shaking the thin layer of dirt and dust from the collapsed building off and standing to look at the destruction.

The small group walked over to the rubble, it was an eerie sight, a huge pile of metal and rubble and dust, sitting completely still.

Bee stared at what he had done, what he had brought upon the bots he had grown fond of. The small bot sunk to his knees, even though they were damaged, and stared out over the vast expanse of twisted metal and settling dust. The particles of dirt were swirling around in the air gracefully, contradicting the sad environment with a beautiful dance.

The other three bots took up similar stances to Bee, crushed by the loss of their leader, their friend, weighed down by the guilt of allowing him to save their sparks.

Hellfire did a half hearted search for any spark signatures, knowing that he wouldn't find any, but still scanning the area with care. As anticipated he found nothing, no sign of life, there was no hope, and now they were stranded in one of the most dangerous cities on Cybertron, only four strong, with nowhere to go.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, not as much of a cliff hanger here but still one all the same, please consider reviewing, the button is right below this :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay, school has been giving me a lot of work and life is busy. Here is the next chapter, it is kind of a chapter of transition, the story will pick up once again in the next chapter.**

**Also Someone asked how old everyone is in human years here are the estimated ages I see them as:**

**Bee - 12**

**Tinker - 8**

**Letra - Adult, Mid-twenties**

**Hellfire - Adult, maybe around 29, 30**

**If anyone has any more questions feel free to ask!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked, it was all they could do, even if their dented frames and damaged peddes were protesting, they had nowhere to go and did not particularly want to be exposed in the streets of the city by nightfall.

As the four bots got further and further away from the explosion, more bots could be seen walking around in the streets, eyeing the odd group suspiciously. No one knew what to do, not even the older bots, it wasn't everyday you were misplaced from your home by a crazy decepticon seeker.

Finally, after walking for what seemed to Bee like ages, Hellfire stopped the group and decided to have a talk with them. Tinker was placed on the ground, for she had been carried most of the way by Letra.

Hellfire rubbed the back of his helm slowly, his fatigue evident, "I . . . I don't know what we are going to do guys," He said sadly, he barely had any life left in his voice. "But I do know that we need to find shelter before it gets too dark," The tall bot began to pace around. "I know a bot who's got a place a few blocks from here, he can probably give us a place to stay until we can figure things out."

And with the that the bots were off, arriving at their destination just as Cybertron's first sun touched the horizon in the distance.

Bee looked around, analyzing the situation. The building was old and rusty, in a pretty bad part of town, if any one part could even be called bad by itself, the whole city was a safety hazard. The door blended in almost completely with the outer walls of the building, and if not for his espionage training Bee might have missed the small seam in the wall that indicated that a mechanical entrance was present. Bee also noted at the door had no handle on the outside, evidence that whoever lived there did not want any intruders. Bee wasn't too sure he'd like this place.

Hellfire knocked on the seamless door, no quite sure if that was the right course of action, he'd never actually been there before, he'd only met the bot occasionally out in the streets.

After a moment of silence a window slid open on the door, Bee had completely missed it, this building really was high security.

A pair of rancid green optics peered through the panel of thick glass, falling on each of the bots before returning to Hellfire. They blinked a couple of times before disappearing from the window.

The group waited nervously, everybot flinching when the air compressors of the door sounded and it was opened to the travelers.

A rusting orange bot stood at the entrance, he seemed to be fairly old, of an age range that Bee barely saw in his war torn life, most bots didn't live as long as they should have on present day Cybertron and nearly no bots died of natural causes anymore.

"Hello Hellfire," The orange bot said in a raspy voice, "Letra," he acknowledged the femme in the same voice. He eyed the small bots nervously, two younglings was a strange sight indeed, to see merely one youngling was rare, two in one place was unheard of.

The greetings hung in the air as the orange bot stood his ground and stared.

Hellfire cleared his throat, "We were . . . displaced from out building, and were hoping that you might have some room for us until we figure out what to do," The dark bot said awkwardly, the pain was evident in his voice.

The old bot grumbled some form of agreement and turned his back to the younger bots, hobbling into his abode and assuming that they would follow.

Bee entered last and immediately was lost in the assortment of junk that surrounded him. There were spare parts everywhere and many strange devices he had never even seen. Many of the things he couldn't even name. Bee was shaken from his musing when a garbled yell reached his audios: "Shut the door!"

Bee could tell that the old bot hadn't even turned around when he had yelled the command, he smiled at the old bot's peculiar behavior and closed the door, admiring wide array locks and mechanics that adorned it.

Bee had to break into a jog to catch up to his friends, almost turning the wrong way several times.

Once Bee had reached his companions he was panting, his legs were still extremely damaged and any physical activity was strenuous, but he would rather be in pain than be left stranded in a stranger's cluttered house.

* * *

It turned out that the bot's name was Scrapheap, a title that Bee found quite strange, and that the cluttered place he called home served as a sort of inn for lost bots, a place for them to hide or stay if they had no homes. Bee figured they were doing both, they didn't have a home, not anymore, and no bot knew if the Seeker had alerted other decepticons of their presence.

Although Scrapheap usually took in anybot, he was a bit packed at the moment and was also apprehensive about having the four bots, two of which were younglings, stay there if decepticons were still after them. Decepticons were notorious for causing more damage than necessary when aiming for a single target and Scrapheap did not want his home and sanctuary becoming another piece of collateral damage. So it was decided that they would only be allowed to stay until they could find another place to go, preferably it would take less than a week.

Once Scrapheap had assigned them a room and they had made themselves comfortable, as comfortable as four bots cramped in a small room could get at least, and had decided to sleep on their decision.

But just as everybot was getting settled in and ready to fall asleep Bee realized that they really didn't have any options save one, and along with this realized that the only option, although risky, was to return to autobot base with three new bots in tow. Bee had to come out with the truth. So before everyone closed their optics Bee mustered up enough courage to speak, they needed to know as soon as possible, and he needed to know if they would cast him out when they found out.

"Um," Bee said, trying to gain everyone's attention, " I-I need to tell you all something. From the moment I fell through your window I've been lying to you"

* * *

**So I have a vague idea of where this story is going but if there are any suggestions I'm open tot them! Please review and leave feedback! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm alive! Sorry that I disappeared for a short time, I kept putting this off, but now I have a good idea of the direction those story will be going so hopefully that will help my brain to write faster. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hellfire really didn't know what to say, he honestly couldn't form words in his helm. This bot, this tiny yellow youngling, was a skilled autobot scout who had an entirely different identity and was apparently related to Tinker. How could this small bot have possibly handled all this and contained it all in his young processor? He had singlehandedly won a group of grown bots' trust as well as led them all on for a great sum of time. How young did they start training these days?

Bee looked up sheepishly, and if Letra wasn't mistaken she thought she detected a well-hidden trace of fear in the scouts optics, but she couldn't be sure. As she had just discovered, he was trained to be able to control his emotions and notice his surroundings, so who was to say that his optics didn't hold only what he wanted other bots to see.

Tinker seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked throughout the whole explanation, she sat next to Bee and occasionally put her small servo atop his own, trying to give him the strength he so obviously needed to free himself from all the lies he had wrapped himself in. It helped that he hadn't had to explain it to her, for she simply knew, their familial bond allowed information to flow between the two without words, Bee wished it was that easy to explain to other bots.

The silence was getting to Bee, the others may have thought his fear was all a ruse but he was genuinely scared. He was Scared that they would reject him, scared that they would want him to leave, and the silence was not helping at all, it only prolonged the verdict they were so obviously formulating in their processors at that very moment.

Bee had to interrupt the quiet air that had settled on the room, it was so tense that it seemed to be begging to be shattered by his words, so he started with an apology: "I-I'm really sorry guys, I never-I never thought it would get this out of servo, never thought bots would be . . . offlined, because of-because I didn't tell the truth." He took a deep intake, wanting to control all the emotions that were flowing through him right now, all the fear, the grief, the guilt, the pain, all of it, he just wanted to be safe and carefree back at base, but he feared he would never lose the weight on his spark. Basically, Bee was losing his capacity to stay the emotionless spy, he couldn't really control his emotions very well anymore.

Letra placed a servo on the young bot's back, trying to ignore the way he nervously flinched at her touch. She didn't really know what to say, so she hoped the gesture helped convey her message in a clear enough way. Even though she wasn't very sure what that message was

Bee started up again, "The only reason I told you was because I think I know a place where we will all be safe, and it's not-it's not just a temporary place." He looked up at the two adults that were still looking at him with confused faces. "I don't know how either of you feel about this but we could go the only place that I consider safe, we could go to the autobot base."

Bee averted his optics, he didn't want to see the looks of hurt on their faces, he didn't want to see their doubt and fear and anger. Bee was surprised when a gentle hand turned his helm to face them and found that neither Letra or Hellfire were angry. At least, they didn't appear to be.

"Honey, I left for a reason, and Hellfire well, you know . . . but we appreciate your willingness to help us, and maybe, just maybe, we could find it in ourselves to go there. But we will need to think about it first." Bee could tell that Letra was talking about Hellfire more than herself when she mentioned that they were reluctant to take refuge in the base. He was a decepticon after all, Bee knew as well as Hellfire did that no bot would trust him.

That night all the bots in the cramped room slept fitfully, unable to rest their troubled processors, even in the domain of their own dreams. When Hellfire awoke he was still mulling over the options they had, and they were starting to thin out tremendously, until all that was left was to either accept Bee's offer or to take their chances on the street.

Hellfire didn't really care much for either option but he did care about the safety of Tinker, and, even though he had some trouble admitting it now that he was unsure of who Bee really was, Bee's safety worried him as well. He really didn't have anything against the autobots, he had simply been swept up in the decepticon cause. He had no problems with their moral principles, they did fight against the evil that had caused Hellfire to leave in the first place, and he found that he agreed with most of their behavior. But there was something, something that put him off the idea of walking amongst them. Perhaps it was years of being around decepticons and being indoctrinated with their values, but there was something else that he really tried not to focus on, something that his processor tried to avoid.

The truth was that he was afraid to join the autobots, afraid that he wasn't worthy. He had done so much wrong without stopping to think, and now he was unsure of whether or not he could count himself as one of the bots that fought against the atrocities that his former self had committed. Could he really make up for all the wrongs he had done by trying to make right? Could mistakes from the past be fixed?

That was when Hellfire noticed that Bee had emerged from recharge as well and was sitting quietly next to him.

"I really am sorry," Bee said quietly. "I ruined everything you guys had, all you had in the world is gone. And now all I can offer you is what I have. All I have is a home, and you are welcome to stay there, because it is the least I can do after all the trouble I have caused."

Hellfire looked down, this was yet another time that he wondered how this little bot could be so smart, who had raised him? He supposed that, whoever they were, they couldn't be that bad if he had turned out the way he had. He figured that's where Bee would take them, the place he was raised, and how bad could a place that raised such bright individuals be? At least, that's the logic that Hellfire's processor was trying to use to help him accept the idea of going.

"Thanks." Hellfire said. "I'll keep that in mind."

Be smiled a little, happy that Hellfire had understood how bad he felt, understood that he was not the deadly little autobot scout with no guilt that he feared everyone believed him to be.

Letra moved towards the two, she had heard their brief conversation while waking up and was now moving to chime in.

Once she had situated herself beside Hellfire she gave him a pointed look and smiled at Bee.

"Sweetspark, I think we're just gonna have to take you up on that deal." her smiled grew even wider, hoping that it would cheer up the distraught youngling.

Bee was filled with joy, his friends, who had been his temporary family for a month, were going to be safe, and he could repay them for what he had done.

"I'll call Ironhide, we can probably reach base by tomorrow afternoon if we leave soon!" He smiled and ran out the door to call his guardian.

Letra smiled at Hellfire, "there's the excitement a bot his age should have about things!"

Hellfire smiled back.

****"Maybe this is all for the best. Maybe it will even help you to move on." She said, laying a servo gently on Hellfire's. Neither needed to speak of what she was referring to, and Hellfire sure as the pit hoped Letra was right.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review or PM me! That kind of sounded like a commercial or something, haha, well listen to it anyway. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 of ****_War Torn Bonds (Which I'm having trouble believing is 16 chapters)!_**

**_Italics mean comm link, except when Bee is thinking at the end, which is only one words so it really doesn't matter._**

**_:) I finally decided not to say enjoy:_**

**_Have fun!_**

* * *

_You want to do WHAT?!_ Ironhide's voice boomed through the comm, which was now expertly hidden by a few more codes than necessary, as not to have a repeat of the previous decepticon attack.

Bee stayed silent for a moment, he knew that Ironhide understood what he was asking of him and was now just expressing his anger through an already answered question. Bee had asked if Hellfire Letra and Tinker could return to base with him. Ironhide was not happy. At all.

Ironhide seemed to notice that Bee wasn't going to reiterate so he started up again. _A deserter autobot is enough trouble, but you want a DECEPTICON staying here?_

"Ex-decepticon." Bee reminded him.

_What-It doesn't matter, he's still a decepticon! I doubt any of the other bots would even go for keeping-what's her name? Letter? Latra?- here, and she was an AUTOBOT._

Bee sighed, he knew this would happen, but he also knew that he could usually get whatever he wanted out of his guardian as long as he played his cards right, and he was planning to do just that.

"But they have nowhere to go!" Bee said angrily, "And it my fault! Besides, even if I just wanted to take Tinker and come back, I couldn't very well separate her from Hellfire, he's like a creator to her." Bee really hoped Ironhide would relent, he didn't know what he would do if his friends weren't allowed to return with him. This was their only option.

_Why do you trust them so much? They could be spies!_ Ironhide exclaimed.

"I'm a spy," Bumblebee deadpanned.

_That's besides the point! You're an AUTOBOT spy, they could reveal all our operations in a matter of seconds, and you want to let them into the place where all our information is stored!_

"Please Ironhide," Bee said, "I can't do anything to fix what I've done, this is closest thing I can do to help repair the damage I've caused." Bee took a big breath, preparing for what he was about to say, "Besides, if they can't stay at base, then neither can I."

Silence rung out at the other end of the comm.

Bee sat down, back against the door. He was telling the truth, he really couldn't go anywhere without these bots that he had grown to call a second family. Wherever they went, he went.

A sigh could be heard over the comm link, _I'll talk it over with Prime, you better be right about them_, was all Ironhide had to say to Bee's ridiculous proposal.

Bee smiled, "See you soon."

* * *

The group of four trudged through the broken terrain of their home planet, trekking slowly towards the base which was now visible on the horizon.

Cybertron's two suns had just ducked beneath the skyline and a blue haze hung around everything.

They had started out a few hours ago, figuring it was safer to travel at night considering that everyone besides Hellfire had rudely bright paint jobs and they did not want to risk an ambush. Bee hadn't received a reply from Ironhide yet but they couldn't very well turn four disheveled bits away once they had reached the base. Bee had faith in his guardian and his abilities to sway Optimus' decisions.

Bee felt a strange sense of deja vu. He was, after all, walking the way he had come in to the city, before all this had happened, before he had more than five deaths resting on his shoulders. It made the scout feel sick, so much had changed, he had changed, and it hurt him to think of what had happened, it hurt him to look at the well-hidden pain on his friend's faces, and he was afraid the pain in his own spark would never go away.

Tinker seemed to pick up on Bee's strife. She walked up to his side and took his servo, smiling gently up at him and hoping it would help. The yellow youngling really was starting to wonder how he had survived without having his sister, being with her felt so right, like a piece of him that had been missing had finally been restored. Too bad it had been restored under such strange and depressing circumstances.

"You alright there Bumblebee?" Hellfire asked, also able to pick up on the small bot's distress.

"Yeah," Bee responded, keeping his gaze in front of him.

Hellfire gave the small bot a scrutinizing glance but soon returned his gaze to the horizon once more.

As they began to near the base Bee's spirits lifted a little, they would finally be safe, and he wouldn't have the constant urge to turn around and check if somebot was behind him. But just as Bee was beginning to feel more confident, he heard his comm beep.

Bee answered it, knowing it was Ironhide, hopefully he would be bearing good news.

_Bee_, Ironhide started, just by his tone the young espionage agent could tell that the news was not in any way good._ I told you this wouldn't work._

Bee stayed silent, waiting for a more substantial response and hoping that he was wrong in thinking that they had been denied access to the base.

_They can't stay here, But I absolutely demand that you return, I'm sorry, Prime's orders._

Bee just stared blankly into space. He had stopped in his tracks and the other bots were standing around and waiting to hear whatever news was being relayed to him.

"Ironhide," Bumblebee said in a low and serious voice, "They have nowhere else to go!"

_Try telling Prime that!_ Ironhide retorted.

"Fine I will!" Bee almost shouted, cutting off the comm and sending one to Optimus in a matter of seconds, a thing he had only ever done on one occasion, comming a commanding officer was a pretty serious task, even if Bee was close to said officer.

Bumblebee only waited for the telltale sign that Optimus had accepted the comm before he launched into his speech, not allowing for the confused Prime to say even a word. "Optimus, You have to let-"

Bee's comm was cut off, filling his processor with static. Had Optimus Prime just hung up with him? Was he that angry?

Bee couldn't imagine why his comm would have cut off, that barely ever happened, and Optimus was too polite to simply end a conversation because he was angry. No, something was wrong.

As if Primus had read his thoughts, Bee soon discovered why his comm had been cut off: Five Decepticon seekers were speeding towards the virtually defenseless group of bots, cannons aimed and ready to fire.

All Bee had time to think was _scrap_ before bright red streaks of light began flying through the air.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I think I'll be finishing up this story soon, and I have a good idea where it's going, so expect some action, surprises and bonding in the next few chapters. **


	17. Chapter 17

**WOW 17 chapters!? I cant believe this had evolved into such a long story, this chapter is pretty long in my opinion. It's a battle scene so it may be a little clunky but here it is anyway. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, bond talk is in italics in this chapter, just saying so you don't confuse it with comm talk, sorry I am too lazy to change it. **

* * *

Weapons were immediately drawn by all the bots who possessed them, Tinker being the only exception, and the firefight began.

Bee tried in vain to contact base, contact anyone, but the aerialbots seemed to be blocking the signal. The young scout knew that they wouldn't last long against five skilled decepticon seekers, if they were smart enough to block the signal of their prey, they were adept and able enough to completely exterminate their victims, these were not your average mindless decepticon drones, and this would be one hell of a fight.

The five bots were coming closer and closer, if Bee's estimates were correct they would reach the straggling group of mismatched bots in less than a minute.

"Bee, Tinker, stay behind me!" Ordered Hellfire, leaving little room for argument.

"But there are only two of you and five of them, I can fight. I'm armed." Bee said, coming to stand next to Hellfire, continuing to shoot at the flying bots while he talked.

Hellfire placed a servo on Bee's arms, lowering the scout's cannons to the ground, "Yes, but the fact remains that you shouldn't be, nobot your age should be armed, and you will only use those weapons when absolutely necessary, is that understood?" Hellfire asked.

In response Bee transformed his guns back into servos and stood down.

"Good," He said, turning back to the decepticons, "now stay back there and protect Tinker."

Bee felt strange taking orders again, he had gotten used to having to make all the decisions, having to handle everything himself, now that he thought about it it was actually a relief to be free of such responsibility. Bee relished in the foreign feeling, it made him wonder if this was how younglings were supposed to feel, innocent. He supposed it was, too bad he was in the middle of a battle or he would have taken more time to appreciate it.

Tinker was huddled on the ground, shaking with fear. Bee immediately felt the feeling of responsibility swell back up inside him, for if he had any responsibility at all it was to his sister, he had to make sure she kept her innocence for as long as possible. Right then and there Bee made a promise to himself, he would always do everything he could to protect Tinker and even if he was not responsible for any other bot, he would always be responsible for his sister.

Bee found the small purple bot looking up at him with her light blue optics, a small smile on her lips. He kept forgetting that she could feel what he felt, maybe that accounted for the small twinge of fear he felt in his spark, the bond did go both ways after all, Bee was just not used to paying attention to it.

Five loud thuds brought the yellow scout out of his processor and on to Cybertron, he turned to see the five decepticons standing in formation in front of Hellfire and Letra. Their wings were settling into place on their backs, creaking and hissing at random intervals.

They appeared to be part of a single squadron for they all had identical builds and paint jobs. Each one stood a good helm over Hellfire and sported a deep red paint job that shone in the afternoon suns. Sharp, angular wings jutted from their back struts and they each had mean-looking black rockets attached to their forearms. To sum it all up, Bee and his friends were screwed.

The constant stream of energon rounds had ceased momentarily as the group had landed and a shot had yet to be fired again, for now the five bots simply stood in their arrow headed formation staring down their competition.

Hellfire, figuring he may as well try to avoid a fight even if shots had already been fired, spoke up: "We don't want any trouble, we don't have any credits and we're not even autobots, so why don't you just fly along and leave us alone."

The bot at the head of the decepticon configuration looked behind Hellfire, gesturing to Bee with his helm, "What about him?" He asked in a smooth, sharp voice.

The con was right, Bee was the only one of the group with an intact autobot insignia, Letra's was scratched off and Tinker didn't technically belong to any faction, leaving Bee as the only identifiable autobot in the group.

"He's with us," Letra said firmly.

"He's also," said the decepticon, moving a servo and making everyone he faced flinch, "an autobot," he drawled, taking the outstrched servo and pointing to the red insignia on Bee's armour. "And we have specific orders to kill any autobots we see on sight," He added, although it was clear that Bee wasn't really the only one they were going to attack.

"Well you're not killing him," Hellfire retorted.

"Oh, aren't I?" asked the red decepticon in a taunting voice, "We'll see about that. I suppose since you won't allow me to kill him then you are clearly on his side," Stated the seeker, "Making you," he pointed a slender digit at Hellfire, "an autobot, and I've already told you what we have orders to do to any and all autobots."

"I'm not an autobot," Hellfire growled, "but I will protect him."

Bee tensed, he could sense that this ceasefire would end in a matter of seconds.

"Very well, think whatever you wish, but all I see before me are four autobot's standing and no one can convince me otherwise."

With that red laser fire filled the air once more, coaxing out the blue streaks of energon rounds from the 'autobots'.

Bee widened his stance in front of Tinker, his armour deflecting most of the shots that happened to stray their way. He transformed one of his servos into a canon, holding it in front of him in case it was needed.

Bumblebee looked at the seekers, they were moving around with seemingly random motions but Bee knew better, he could see the way they were slowly spreading apart in a way that would eventually lead to the small group being surrounded.

By the timed he had led Tinker closer to Hellfire so he could inform the ex-decepticon, it was too late and the seekers had already closed the wide circle around them.

Bee figured it was time to fight, even if it was against Hellfire's orders, they wouldn't survive five clicks if Bee didn't join in, so he readied both his arm cannons, shooting at any decepticon in his line of sight. This earned a momentary glance from Hellfire, but the black bot soon decided that it was for the best.

One particularly scratched up seeker bearing many battle scars lunged at Letra, kicking her into Hellfire and trying to shoot both of the tangled up bots while they regained their balance.

Bee aimed both his arm cannons right at the seeker's faceplates and fired rapidly, pushing him farther back until he had returned to his place in the circle of decepticons.

Every other seeker besides the leader made at least one lunge at the center of the circle, sometimes succeeding and dealing powerful blows, other times failing and getting beaten back into place or sustaining minor injuries.

Bee knew they wouldn't last much longer, Letra was sporting a wound on the left side of her stomach and Hellfire had a nasty gash running down his face plates from a decepticon that had gotten too close with a concealed arm blade.

The young bot checked the communication links again, they were still blocked, there would be no restoring them until the decepticons either retreated, which was unlikely, or they were either offlined or severely injured, which was even more unlikely.

A seeker that was rather close to Bee lunged at the youngling, unsheathing a small arm blade as he did and forcing the scout to return his thoughts to battle.

Bee reacted quickly and dodged the first stab, running under the legs of the oncoming con and unsheathing a small blade of his own whilst running it deep into the right pedde of the decepticon seeker.

The seeker howled in pain and instinctively lifted his foot, giving Bee the chance to knock him over by delivering a kick to the leg the red decepticon was balancing on.

The flier fell to the ground and Bee scrambled away to avoid being crushed, he quickly began to shoot a weak spot in the neck cables of the decepticon that would shut his processor down into temporary stasis lock, the scout really didn't want to hurt anybot, but he had to at least knock them out.

But before he could completely put the con in stasis lock he felt a sharp pain in his already damaged leg and looked down to see that the almost unconscious decepticon had used the last of his strength to stab the weak point in his appendage. These cons were intelligent, bee knew that much, for they were targeting already-weak points in their opponents armour, but the unique bout intelligent decepticons was the least of his worries at the moment so he continued to fire at the cons neck until he heard the thump of the con's helm hitting the ground.

Bee clutched the wound, unable to cover the whole thing due to the length of the gash. The yellow autobot dragged himself over to the others in time to see that the four remaining cons were backing up ever so slightly with each passing click.

Tinker put a hand on Bee's undamaged leg, looking up at him worriedly.

Are you okay? Tinker's voice asked in his processor.

Yes, Bee replied, I will be fine he answered, hoping he sounded convincing enough, he didn't really have time to say much else.

The youngling could see the way the cons had begun to shoot with only one arm, leaving the arms

that had rockets mounted on them calmly at their sides. He both cursed his in depth education of battle tactics from Ironhide for distracting him during battle and was grateful for it because it helped him determine what would happen next.

The cons, being an obviously well organized and intelligent squadron, were planning to get far enough away so they could all fire their rockets at the same exact point at the same exact time, causing an explosion big enough to incapacitate their enemy for good, and Bee knew that he and his friends were right smack-dab in the middle of the that target.

"Hellfire!" Bee shouted over the din of weapons.

The dark excon didn't seem to hear the young bot, for he continued firing at the seekers and his helm stayed trained ahead.

"Hellfire!" The scout tried again, much louder this time. He seemed to have gotten the taller bot's attention because now Hellfire had his head slightly inclined towards Bee, showing that he was listening but also watching the battlefield at the same time. "They are gonna try and-" Bee cut himself off when he saw that all the cons had raised their arms, pointing them right at where Bee was standing, he changed the topic of his sentence and just resorted to a simple: "RUN!"

He pushed on Hellfire's leg as well as Letra's and luckily both older bots obliged and ran forward as the rockets left their perches on the arms of the seekers.

Bee had barely pushed Tinker forward and followed after the others when there was a flash and the ground shook with so much force that it creaked and groaned with the pressure.

The seekers has all kneeled and put up protective energy shields, showing that this was not the first time they had used such a tactic, and once again proving that they were smarter than the average decepticon.

**school!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter is rather short but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope you are al okay with this chapter not being as Bee centered.**

**Have I said I don't own this lately, I don't think I have. All I own are my OC characters and the plot of this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hellfire was momentarily stunned after the rockets had detonated, his vision had pixellated and he found that he was suddenly splayed on the ground, his frame slightly smoking and his entire backside burning with a numb sensation and embedded with small pieces of debris.

The ex-deception stood up slowly and looked around, he was hoping to find that the decepticons had simply left them for dead, but even he could tell that these decepticons were more intelligent than usual, they would never leave unless the enemy was completely annihilated. There they stood, four strong and only one down for the count, and from the looks of it Hellfire was the only one of the 'autobots' standing at the moment, lucky him.

Much to Hellfire's relief he soon heard the noise of jostling metal and turned to see Letra standing up and cracking her neck cables in discomfort. Tinker, thank Primus, stood innocently next to her, looking unharmed.

Tinker's optics were glued to a spot on the ground somewhere behind her, and when Hellfire followed her gaze he honestly wished he hadn't. The timid purple bot had been staring at her brother, who, unfortunately, had not gotten up with the rest of them.

Hellfire wanted to go to their small espionage agent, wanted to help him, but the immediate threat of the decepticons was far greater so he stood his ground. Tinker obviously wanted to do much the same thing but Letra held her back without hesitation, they couldn't risk both younglings getting hurt. Hopefully that's all Bee was, hurt.

Hellfire took a meaningful step forward, a signal to the cons that he wouldn't back to down passively. He really had no desire to fight, to kill, he had done enough of that in his life cycle to fill the sea of rust with spilled energon, so (once again) he attempted at diplomacy.

"Look," Hellfire said, pointing over at Bee's fallen form, "The autobot is down, you eliminated the enemy, now leave!" Hellfire said forcefully. "We have no qualms with the decepticons,"

He of all bots _did_ have qualms with the decepticons, they had turned him into a monster, but at the moment he had to put that all behind him. Now that he thought about it, maybe offlining these bots wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, most decepticons had no right to live! He stopped himself before his thoughts ran away from him, he was letting that very decepticon side of him take over, and that was never a good thing. No bot deserved to be murdered on a battlefield and for all he knew some of these decepticons could be lost souls like he was, mindless drones that killed because they were told to nad hadn't yet realized exactly what it was that they were doing.

"He may be _down_, but is he _dead_?" enunciated the decepticon leader.

Hellfire swallowed, "What does it matter!? All you bots do is kill and maim and destroy, never looking around to see what you have done, never looking back to see the lives you have changed! What difference does it make if that poor youngling on the ground is dead or alive, you have permanently killed something inside of all of the bots who loved him! Did it look to you like he was fighting with the inexperience of an innocent youngling? Didn't you stop to think that maybe he is older than you or I are in his own maturity, this war is all he knows, and if you take it away from him maybe it is a blessing, maybe he won't have to suffer any longer, but the fact remains that you killed him, and a young bot's energon is on all of your servos! Do you really think it matters whether you killed him or not!" Hellfire yelled at the top of his vocal processors.

The leader still wore his smug, disapproving look, and moved to interrupt, but Hellfire, true to his name, was raising all Hell and couldn't be stopped just yet.

"What matters is that you just ruined the life of some hapless autobot who cared for this young bot as his own creation, that you have probably traumatized his sister for life! And what really matters most is that you made me very, very angry!" Hellfire shouted.

"So I'm going to give you a choice, you can leave right now, leave with some scrap of decency at only killing one bot instead of four, or you can stay and wait for me to anhiliate you, maybe I'll even be nice and contact the angry autobot whose charge you just offlined. Your. Choice." He seethed.

The red decepticons looked at one another, none seeming all too intimidated, but some obviously thinking about all the moral implications of their actions, not meaning that they were bothered by them though. The decepticon in charge seemed to mull over Hellfire's words, and maybe it was the higher intelligence of this decepticon that made him step down or maybe it was just loss of interest, Hellfire was sure he'd never know, but it seemed as though the four 'autobots' were in the clear.

The leader stepped forth from his ranks, "We will leave, but know that you are guilty of just the same crimes that you condemn us for." He said in a low, serious tone, gesturing over to where to of his seekers were dragging up the unconscious decepticon from the ground where he lay.

With those haunting words the seekers were gone far faster than Hellfire thought possible, and as soon as their roaring engines were no longer audible he turned to his friends. The two who were conscious were looking at him in awe, although Tinker was crying at the same time, obviously from the harsh words of Hellfire's speech she thought her brother was dead. Now came the real dilemma, finding out if he had been right.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, I need some feedback and help finishing up this story! Please tell me what you think, what you liked the most, what you want to see, anything of the sort is fine!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Sorry I left for exactly 20 days, too bad this isn't the twentieth chapter, then it would have some sort of significance, oh well 19 is close enough. **

**Does anyone know if there is transformer word for arms? I feel like there is but I just say arms. **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hellfire approached Bee's prone form. The young bot was covered in soot and burn marks, his optics were shuttered and he didn't seem to be moving at all. Hellfire moved closer, praying to Primus that the young scout they had come to adore hadn't joined the well of allsparks, because really, all those things he had told the decepticons were true.

Bee _did_ have a guardian out there, Iron-something-or-other (Hellfire didn't quite remember the whole name), who would take the loss greatly, and he _did_ have a sister who hopefully wouldn't become an only child.

The death of a youngling was always a great loss, for younglings represent hope for a future, for a new beginning, and if this one was offline Hellfire was pretty sure Tinker would be the only youngling left on Cybertron. The ex-decepticon shuddered, what had the world come to?

Letra put a servo on Hellfire's shoulder-strut, only half-snapping him out of all the heavy thoughts that weighed down his processor.

The green femme transferred a sobbing Tinker into the ex-decepticon's arms, not earning much of a reaction from the mech, just a tightening of his sleek black arms around the small purple bundle who trembled in his grasp.

As soon as Letra had her arms free she stooped down and gently turned Bee over, for the blast had knocked him face-first into the ground and she needed to be able to check for Bee's spark beat.

The femme's nimble digits ghosted over the small mech as she lay his head in her lap, she was feeling for an energy signature, but could find none. She placed a servo more firmly against the center of the youngling's chest, trying to locate the thrum of a spark, again her hands came away without success and covered in soot, she looked up at Hellfire sadly.

The tall bot shuttered his optics tightly and turned his head away. After standing like this for several long, painful seconds, Hellfire's bright red optics opened slowly once more and looked down. He kneeled next to Bee, holding Tinker to his chest and making sure she didn't turn around.

Hellfire leaned forward and with his free servo repeated Letra's gentle gestures, first feeling for any energy signal and then for a spark beat.

At first he felt absolutely nothing, just the cold, hard metal of a lifeless frame, but just as he was about to pull away he felt something, a gentle whir had begun beneath his digits, traveling through the cold metal and into the distressed mech's awaiting servo, giving him hope once more.

Hellfire quickly looked up at Letra, flashed her a weak smile and abruptly shoved Tinker into the dazed femme's grasp.

With great speed he picked up the injured youngling, not forgetting to be gentle, and stood steadily, trying not to jostle Bee in the process.

His optics scanned the horizon searchingly, the red glow of cybertron's first sunrise created a harsh contrast between their surrounding landscape and the scarlet sky. He tried to remember which direction they had been heading before all the Decepticon confusion, and when he turned in what he thought was an adequate guess of the right direction he could just make out a large building in the distance, hope was not lost after all, as long as they could reach the autobot base in time.

"Letra, what do you think?" He asked, referring to the prospect of continuing their journey to the autobot base, even though their autobot delegate was locked deep in stasis and not far from offlining at the moment.

She looked out at their tattered home world, zeroing in on the small square structure that appeared to be merely a shadow on the red-grey canvas of the sky.

"It's not like we have much of a choice anymore," she said, glancing at the damaged pile of metal that was Bee.

"Do you think they'll let us in? Whoever Bee was comming with before didn't seem too keen on permitting us entry to their top secret base. I'm a decepticon as far as their concerned."

"And I'm not, maybe it'll even the playing field a little, but if they care about the poor thing at all then they'll at least let him in. It's our-his only chance."

With that the two set off, each bearing a youngling in their arms, hoping that they were in fact going the right way, for they were taking enough risks as it was just venturing to the base, anymore misfortune and they would all certainly become one with the Allspark.

The trek was long and arduous, neither of the older bots had escaped without injury, both had been caught in the blast and their injuries were barely healed from the imploding building incident. So onwards the yellow-green femme and the black mech walked - more like limped - for the remainder of the day, the supposed-autobot base growing gradually larger with each painful step.

They were about two miles from the now-looming base when Letra began to stumble. It wasn't very noticeable but she would soon fall over altogether and have no will to rise from the ground. Hellfire looked at her with concern. Her frame was moving sluggishly and her optics were dim, she was obviously in need of energon and if she did not manage to get some soon Hellfire was pretty sure he'd have to carry two more bodies two the base, unless he could get the distressed Tinker to walk alongside him.

Hellfire was counting on the fact that the autobot headquarters would not be guarded loosely and that soon a patrolling tam would be upon them, they were within a one mile radius now and he doubted very much that anyone could just walk into the territory without being noticed and, if thought to pose any threat, possibly destroyed.

Sure enough, a few moments later the distinct airy sound of a ground bridge could be heard and soon four or five bots walked out of thin air into the late afternoon dual sunlight.

Hellfire had time to register a large black mech saying "Holy Primus . . ." and donning a look of abject horror and absolute anger before an extensive amount of weapons were pointed in their direction.

****Scrap.

* * *

**So, how do you like where the story is going? Please tell me! Review! If you want any specific things to happen(within reason, no flying humans from the future or anything) then just ask and I will try to fit it in somewhere.**


End file.
